


26 Moments that Define Our Love

by braccii, Katsuki_Yuuri, words_are_like_colors



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Ice Skater!Phichit, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Reporter/Journalist/Doc Creator!Seung Gil, Seung Gil’s husky is called Gongju, basically snapshots of Seung Gil and Phichit’s life as they fall in love, extreme amounts of cuteness, lots of Phichit’s family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braccii/pseuds/braccii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Yuuri/pseuds/Katsuki_Yuuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: As an reporter, Seung Gil tries to capture the snips of daily life. But this proves to be more of an adventure when he takes a job from Phichit, a Thai ice skater, to document a year of his career. While they interact and discover new things, they realize they aren’t as different as it may seem and in between sharing milkshakes, meeting pets, and making memories, they just might fall in love.





	1. 1. Ice Skating - 10. First Kiss

  1. ## 1\. Ice Skating




The first time Phichit heard about Seung Gil Lee, he was immediately intrigued. 'Seung Gil Lee'— even his name was fascinating, thought Phichit as he successfully landed a quad. Phichit grinned from ear to ear as he remembered the email he had received from Seung Gil Lee, a Korean reporter, after he had uploaded a video about wanting to make a mini-documentary of himself.  
  
The email he had received was formal and straight-forward, but it had a sense of dedication to it that Phichit could not ignore, so he had agreed to it immediately and sent a reply to meet him at a place close to where Seung Gil was staying while on his visit to Thailand.  
  
The flashback came to a halt when he failed to do an axel for the fifth time today. Phichit let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the weariness. When the tiredness did not go away, he skated to a nearby bench and sat down, grabbing a water bottle and chugging down the water.  
  
Phichit stretched his legs out, feeling the soreness ease a bit. He sighed, tilting his head and placing his cheek on his palm, his thoughts immediately went to skaters he is friends with; Guang Hong had messaged him about his new and developed free skate, Leo had posted a short teaser about his short programme earlier that morning, and Yuuri had excitedly ranted about learning a new pair skating technique with Viktor.  
  
Phichit was brought to reality by the 'ding' of his phone indicating a notification. He quickly pulled out his phone and was surprised to see a message from Yuuri. Yuuri rarely messaged him, yes, they skype often enough to make up for it.  
  
"Phichit! I found an excellent tutorial on how to do an axel jump. Thought you might like. Good luck!” Phichit eagerly clicked on the link attached to the message and impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the video to load. After, what felt like an eternity, the video was fully loaded. With a hopeful smile, he pressed play.  
  
After repeating the video for at least fifty times, Phichit stood up feeling the lost motivation now returning, slowly but surely. He quickly sent Yuuri a thank you message, adding as many emoticons as possible. He skated to the center of the rink and stretched his arms out. Phichit inhaled and exhaled sharply, the sound echoing throughout the rink, somewhat calming him.  
  
He held out his hand, like a graceful swan, and glided slowly in a circle before starting his routine. First and foremost was a triple lutz which he skated without a mistake. Phichit followed it with a triple toe loop, which was a success as well. Phichit came to a halt, taking a deep, anxious breath. The next move is the most important one, the axel. Rubbing his chest to calm his heartbeat, Phichit bought his hands forward and jumped off the ice at the same time he swung the free leg forward. He pulled his arm tightly to his chest and crossed the original, skating leg over the free leg. Phichit almost swayed on his feet but managed to hold up as he rotated one half revolution in the air. Letting out an exhausted breath, he landed first on his blade's toe pick and glided onto a back outside edge.  
  
Phichit dropped to his knees, almost tearing up in delight. He had miraculously managed to do an axel jump which was both surprising and exciting. Not wanting the thrill of the success to fade, he stood up to try again.  
  
'Oh! I completely forgot to finish my programme with a combination spin.' Phichit thought disappointedly, shaking his head and sighing to himself. He had completely forgotten to end the programme with a combination spin due to the excitement of landing an axel. 'Well, that's more reason to skate again." Phichit thought as he stretched his arms and did a quick warm up.  
  
Phichit positioned himself in the same way as before. He started with a triple lutz, which, to his delight was a success. Phichit smiled in triumph as he successfully skated the triple toe loop as well. Axel, the most important one was the next in line. Inhaling sharply, Phichit held out his hand, jumping off the ice at the same time he swung his free leg forward. His heart was beating erratically as he pulled his arm tightly to his chest and crossed the skating leg over his free leg. Just like he had skated moments ago, Phichit rotated one on a one-half revolution in the air and landed first on his blade's toe pick then glided onto the back outside edge.  
  
A victorious smile blossomed on his face as he skated the last step of his routine, the combination spin. Due to having practiced the combination spin many times, he skated it with much ease. Phichit finished his routine, his arms extending out before coming to rest on his chest. A smile brighter than the sun itself slowly blooming on his face.  
  
Phichit breathed out heavily, wiping the glistening beads of sweat from his forehead and skating towards the rink with a bright grin on his face. Unable to contain his excitement, Phichit yelled out in victory, throwing his hands up and shouting 'I DID IT' and giggled when it echoed right back at him.  
  
'Sure, the axel still needed practice but it was better than before.' Phichit nodded proudly at that thought, unscrewing the lid of the bottle and gulping down the water, his Adam's apple bobbing as he does so. A satisfied groan escaped his lips as the water managed to cool down and soothe some of the soreness away.  
  
Realizing he had been training for a long time, Phichit took out his phone to check the time, his lips parting in surprise at how late it was. Grabbing his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, Phichit left the rink with his heart beating in contentment.  
  
Phichit reached his apartment approximately fifteen minutes later, immediately stripping off his sweaty clothes and stepping into the shower with a delighted sigh. He rested his head against the wall, thinking of his new but improved routine, thinking of how proud his parents would be when he will skate it. Lastly, his thought wandered to Seung Gil Lee, his heart speeding up in excitement on what was to come.

 

## 2\. Sharing a Milkshake

This is just a little outing, just that and nothing else, Seung Gil thought to himself determinedly as he tossed the strap of the bag over his shoulder. He knew of Phichit's obvious nature of excitement and wanting to do everything at once, everyone knew that, and it was his job to follow the life of Phichit from skating to everyday, but even so, he doesn't have the personality or mood do run around all of Thailand just for fun.  
  
He made sure that Gongju was well fed and happy before stepping out of his new apartment's door and locking it. The trip down to the street was fairly quick, being it that he lived on one of the lower floors, so he headed off to the nearby plaza. Gratefully, Phichit had chosen a place close to his apartment complex because Seung Gil was sure that he, himself, would get lost very very quickly; the city was still a strange place to him and especially difficult to navigate in since he doesn't know much Thai except for a few words that he was sure he mispronounces.  
  
The street-plaza was lined with shops, sparkly red and yellow lights brighten up the signs that were already lit by the glaring sun, which ranged from tiny trinket stands to small steak restaurants. A couple of people noticed Seung Gil walk past them and he could feel the stares that was clear enough that as if they asking, "who is this Korean man walking so lost looking?" His back prickled and he gripped his bag strap tighter, slowly getting more nervous when he didn't see the perky skater anywhere.  
  
The second thing that Phichit obnoxiously loves to do was use his phone. Most would assume that's the first thing but no, if you take his phone, he will be sad, yes, but he would quickly find a new thing to bounce excitedly on. So, that's the first thing Seung Gil does is reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. He ducks to the side when someone bumped into him as he quickly dials Phichit's number.  
  
"Phichit Chulanont Hotline, how may I help you~" was what Seung Gil was greeted with.  
  
"Where are you?" He demanded without an introduction, getting more nervous and agitated by the second.  
  
Phichit briefly excused himself before giving instructions on which stand he was standing at. After that, Seung Gil promptly hung up and started down the street, glancing side to side to spot the described stand.  
  
Once he neared, a loud chirp and wave caught his attention. "Seung Gil! I'm here!" and so he was, standing there wearing an oversized shirt with a cute hamster on it and black jeans.

  
"So I see." Seung Gil couldn't help but gave him a small grin, relieved to finally find. "Do you want to stay here to talk or go somewhere else?"  
  
"We can go somewhere else but first, milkshakes!" He turned and flung open his arms to present a small milkshake inlet filled with bright colors and musical trills.  
  
Before Seung Gil could refuse, Phichit had tugged him with the front of his shirt inside the place. The next moment was Phichit loudly asking for his order, then a milkshake container was pushed into his hands by a smiling Phichit who cheerily said that it was cherry flavored.  
  
"Thanks?" Seung Gil glanced down at the cup on his hands, not knowing what to do.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The next few minutes consisted of wandering through the street-plaza for a quiet corner with a table in it. By the time they had found it, Seung Gil's fingers were freezing from holding the milkshake.  
  
Seung Gil put the untouched cup on the table before sitting down and taking out his notebook. Typically people nowadays would use a laptop or phone to take down things but in Seung Gil's opinion, it would be considered rude to be constantly clicking on a keyboard; he even tries to stay away from recorders because if something was said, it cannot be taken back-- but Phichit had already clarified that it was alright with him. So, the recorder was also placed on the table top.  
  
"Aren't you going to drink that?" Phichit said, pointing at the smoothie.  
  
"I..." He hesitated, not knowing what to say exactly, "I'll try it... it's not like I asked for it though."  
  
"Oh okay! Good thing I got a backup straw, so we can share, you know." Phichit whipped out the straw from wherever he was hiding it and ripped it open before dramatically dropping it into the cup. He bumped it over to Seung Gil, "Try it."  
  
Seung Gil hesitantly picked it up and took a sip. It actually tasted pretty good. "I like it." He stated matter-of-factly but nonetheless, it was the truth. Honestly, he would have drank it right then and there but he had a mini interview to conduct and a documentary to film.  
  
Phichit smiled brightly and took a sip as well.  
  
"So," Phichit pushed the smoothie back as he started to talk, "Why do you want to do this-" He gestured to the recorder before him, "-thing? It's not like you don't already know everything."  
  
"It's better just to recap some things, little things."  
  
"Unnecessary things? You don't have the camera out."  
  
"I... yes, unnecessary things. Just some information. I've seen your interviews for television and magazines but I would be more comfortable if I got it all at once, you understand right?" The pen fiddled between his fingers as he bounced it on the notebook, wanting to get the interview over with.  
  
Phichit paused then nodded, "I get it." He leaned to squint at the notebook. "You have questions already written out?"  
  
He twirled the notebook around so Phichit could see the questions. They were fairly basic and obvious questions, everything could be answered by what Seung Gil had seen in the interviews.  
  
"I have an idea." Phichit pushed the notebook back, "Why don't we talk like we are having an actual conversation? Wouldn't you get more personal information that way?"  
  
He wasn't wrong, not in the slightest. Phichit had hired him to get personal information on his life so he could show the world what he does everyday. Although Seung Gil always thought that this documentary thing was rather unnecessary, it was a job which he was paid with money and it was unique to what he usually works at. "Alright, we can have a conversation."  
  
"I'm going to ask you a question first." Seung Gil was taken aback by this, he's suppose to asked the questions, not Phichit, "What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Black."  
  
He giggled lightly at this, "No, that's a shade. Color, not shade."  
  
"Grey."  
  
"That's a shade!"  
  
"... Red?"  
  
"There we go!" Phichit cheered adorably, his fists in the air. "So your favorite color is red."  
  
"Well that's what I said." Seung Gil pointed to the shirt he was wearing which was indeed, red. "Although I like black better."  
  
"Don't you know anything about colors? Shades and hues are completely different."  
  
"I know colors pretty well, thank you very much." Seung Gil sighed, this conversation was going nowhere. He hasn't gotten any facts from Phichit and it was all about himself so far, and colors no less. "Can we start with the questions please?" The pen tapped exasperatedly as he grew impatient.  
  
"Oh, yes yes. I choose the first question." Phichit skimmed the list for a moment before pointing at a particular one.  
  
"This isn't what the doc is based around but people are eager to know about your love life. How do you address those questions and if you do have a love life, could you expand on that?"  
  
Seung Gil looked up from the question to see Phichit leaning on his elbows on the table and the straw from the smoothie poking out between his lips. A small smirk was playing on them, making small questions rise to Seung Gil's brain but Phichit quickly answered them. "You know, no matter what I seem to be or act, I just don't play around. Although the question rather blatantly asks if I have a 'love life' or not, I'll answer: Yes, I've dated some girls and boys but things always fell out before it became too too serious. I-- what?" He paused, seeing the look on Seung Gil's face. "Why surprised?"  
  
"Um, no, I'm not surprised." He cleared his throat. "Just wasn't expecting that to be so straightforward."  
  
"Is there a reason I should hide that fact?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Anyways. I'm always up for a relationship, seeing that I'm single now but I do have standards and I want something out of my life."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I want someone respectable that can treat me right, someone who cares about me, and someone who is fun to be around. And of course I will be those things back, I don't take things for granted. Do you know anyone?"  
  
The honestly coming from the man before him struck Seung Gil hard and he honestly didn't know why. He knew that Phichit is pretty, adorable, down-right gorgeous and that there's a high percent chance that he could just stride up to someone and ask them out with a positive response. I'm a reporter with one job to do and that is not to look too deeply into this relationship stuff, Seung Gil tells himself and his weirdly beating heart.  
  
He takes a short breath before saying anything but Phichit had started to talk again, "Ah, I shouldn't ask you that, right? It's unkind of me, sorry." His fingers tapped on the straw before he continued, "but if you do know anyone, I seem to be more attracted to people with beautiful smiles and unwavering personalities. And oh, I always thing black haired people are cute."

## 3\. A Selfie Together

Phichit was doomed, completely and utterly doomed. What in the world was he thinking, telling Seung Gil so straightforwardly that he liked black haired people with cute smiles and even worse, asking him if he knew anyone with those traits? If by any chance, Seung Gil found out that Phichit had adopted a crush on him at first sight, he might as well move to Alaska and live with the Eskimos.

  
Surprisingly, Seung Gil had not run away like Phichit expected him to instead he had cleared his throat and continued with his questions.  
"Is there anything else that interests you, besides skating?"  
"Well, I do love t-"  
"Besides taking selfies too."  
Phichit chuckled in amusement, surprised that Seung Gil knew about his love for selfies. 'oh! he must have researched about me.' That thought alone caused swarms of butterflies to erupt in his stomach and his heart to beat wildly in his chest.  
Realizing Seung Gil was waiting for a reply, Phichit shook his head to clear away the bizarre thoughts before placing his intertwined hands on his chin and answering.  
"This might be a surprise..." Phichit started, "but I'm quite fond of reading."  
Seung Gil raised his eyebrows but said nothing in response to the confession.  
"What genres do you read often?" Seung Gil twiddled the pen in his hand, a glint of what might be fascination sparkled in his eyes or Phichit was just imagining and looking too deep into it because of his silly, absurd crush.  
"Hmm, Usually I read horror. Though I do love to read fantasy and romance as well."  
Seung Gil nodded and leaned down to write it down, his unruly hair flopping over his eyes as he does so. Phichit took this time to admire the man sitting across him. Seung Gil was attractive, very attractive in fact. He had wild, messy hair that hung over his forehead beautifully, almost in a fashionable way. Eyes that were dark and mysterious, as if it held all the secrets in the world. Phichit moved his gaze to Seung Gil's thick and groomed eyebrows which were furrowed in concentration as he wrote down the answer. Before Phichit had the chance to gawk any longer, Seung Gil looked up and met his eyes.  
"Were you staring at me?"  
Busted.  
"No..." Phichit drawled out, looking away and fiddling with his shirt, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment at being caught.  
Seung Gil squinted at Phichit for some time before nodding. "Okay, moving onto the next question."  
Almost an hour passed by with Seung Gil asking questions and Phichit answering them when a sense of tiredness fell over both of them. Phichit sighed and stretched his arms out while Seung Gil put his pen down and sipped the remaining of his milkshake, groaning in disgust as it had turned warm and gross. Before he could stop it, bubbles of laughter fell from Phichit's lips causing Seung Gil to glare at him. Phichit laughed harder at that.  
Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, Phichit slammed a hand on the table as an idea suddenly struck him.  
"What?" Seung Gil asked, startled.  
"We should take a selfie together!" Before Seung Gil could even comprehend the statement, Phichit removed the phone from his pocket and bounced over to Seung Gil with a bright grin on his face, his tiredness forgotten.  
Phichit opened the camera app and stretched out his hand so that both of their faces are visible in the small frame of his phone. He nudged Seung Gil's shoulder when he noticed that Seung Gil was staring off to the side instead of facing the camera.  
"C'mon. Smile for the camera!" Phichit whined, his bottom lip jutting out in a sulky pout.  
Much to Phichit's delight, Seung Gil finally turned around with an exhausted sigh after he had grumbled and prodded on his shoulder repeatedly.  
"Okay, in one, two, three." Phichit posed a peace sign and snapped a picture. Immediately after, Phichit clicked on it to see how it turned out and was surprised when he noticed Seung Gil had a small yet a pretty smile on his face.  
"You have a beautiful smile, Seung Gil," Phichit pointed out without thinking about it much. Only when he noticed Seung Gil's surprised expression did he realize what he had said.  
Crap.

## 4\. Silly SnapChat Photo

"Hey Seung Gil, do you know what Snapchat is?" Phichit asked from where he was lounging on his couch and scrolling through the Snapchat filters.  
  
"No Phichit, I have no idea." Seung Gil replied back, his voice dripping with sarcasm causing Phichit to snort with laughter.  
  
One of the things Phichit had noticed while hanging out with Seung Gil is that he always makes him laugh, whether with his sarcastic remarks or his deadpan expressions. Well, if the quote 'a day without laughter is a day wasted' is true, then being with Seung Gil is not a waste at all. But Phichit does not need a quote to know that accepting Seung Gil's email is one of the best decisions he had made.  
  
A week or so had gone by since they first met and ever since then they had gotten quite close, so close that Seung Gil had even agreed when Phichit invited him to his apartment earlier on. Phichit had, of course, begged and pleaded but that piece of information does not need to be known.  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase my question, do you have Snapchat?" Phichit looked up from his phone and glanced at Seung Gil, who was sitting nearby with his legs crossed and his laptop on his lap, typing away at the speed of light.  
  
"Nope." Seung Gil continued typing without pause, his slender fingers moving gracefully over the keyboard.  
  
"Why not?" Phichit questioned, sitting up on the couch.  
  
Seung Gil sighed as if he had anticipated the question. Gently, he closed the laptop lid and flexed his fingers before turning his gaze on Phichit, whose attention was on the elegant way Seung Gil moved his hands around. "I just find it useless. That's all."  
  
Realizing Seung Gil had answered and that, once again, he had been caught embarrassingly staring at him, Phichit fumbled through his head trying to find something, anything, to ask and hopefully divert the attention from his darkening cheeks.  
  
"How about other social media?" Phichit internally patted himself on the back for the quick reply.  
  
"I do use email, as you know." Seung Gil paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "But does email even count as social media?" Phichit thought for some time then shrugged, not knowing the answer to that.  
  
"So you only have email huh..." Phichit trailed off, unlocking his phone and scrolling through it mindlessly as Seung Gil nodded and reached down to grab his bag from the floor.  
  
Phichit's thoughts wandered to Seung Gil unknowingly. Suddenly, he realized he doesn't know much about Seung Gil. Of course, he knows his favorite color is red and that he owns a husky named Gongju whom he loves dearly. But Phichit wanted more. He wanted to know how he preferred his coffee, whether he liked playing in the rain or not, what are his dreams and goals. Phichit wanted to create memories after memories with him.  
  
He glanced down at the subject of his thoughts who was currently struggling to zip up his bag, his tongue poking out slightly from the corner of his mouth and his lower lip protruded in an annoyed pout as the zip refused to budge. Phichit thought he looked impossibly adorable like this, flustered and concentrated. He quickly shook his head to clear away the strange thoughts before scouting down to help Seung Gil with the bag.  
  
"Here, let me help." Phichit reached out towards the bag, his fingers accidentally brushing over Seung Gil's causing his skin to tingle and heat up. Seung Gil was hesitant at first but handed over the bag to Phichit wordlessly, his attentive gaze on Phichit did nothing to cool down his warm and flushed cheeks.  
  
Phichit fixed the zip with a proud cheer and a joyous smile, leaning closer to place the bag on Seung Gil's lap, his hand purposely lingering a bit on his knee before pulling away.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about I-" Phichit paused as an idea suddenly popped into his head, "You know... there is a way to repay me..." Phichit cheekily smiled, standing up from the floor and waving his phone in front of Seung Gil.  
  
A confused expression appeared on Seung Gil's face before shaking his head slowly as the realization hit him. "No."  
  
"Yes!" Phichit grinned as he opened snapchat and tapped on the different filters. "I'll let you choose the filters."  
  
Seung Gil, obviously realizing there's no way out of the situation, nodded and tapped on the first one which coincidentally happened to be the dog filter. Immediately, the ears and nose appeared on their faces. Phichit crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, laughing when Seung Gil's eyes widened comically as the dog's tongue rolled out of his mouth.  
  
Phichit nudged Seung Gil to copy his pose. Seung Gil quickly disagreed by the violent shake of his head. Due to the sudden movement, the filter got disrupted, the ears of the dog now appearing on Seung Gil's nose instead of his head. Phichit hurriedly snapped a picture, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he does so.  
  
'Ah,' thought Phichit as he showed Seung Gil the picture. 'a day with Seung Gil is a day well spent.’

 

## 5\. Water Fight

For the fifth time that day, Seung Gil had been fidgeting with the strap of his bag, his lower lip between his lips and his eyes darting around the cafe. Phichit had been glancing at him in between sips of his sickly sweet coffee, while Seung Gil's coffee, much stronger and less sweet than Phichit's, laid untouched on the table.  
  
"Seung Gil, What's wrong?" Phichit asked realizing Seung Gil was getting more fidgety as time passed by and there were no signs of him relaxing.  
  
"D.." Seung Gil started, looking down and inhaling a breath of courage, "Do you maybe want to come to my apartment? There's something I want to show you."  
  
Phichit was rendered speechless, but as Seung Gil looked up, his dark eyes glinting in the warm lighting of the cafe, he found himself nodding.  
  
"O..oh sure." Phichit took a huge gulp of his coffee, his eyes widening as the coffee mercilessly burned his tongue provoking him to choke and cough it out. Seung Gil slid a napkin towards him, not bothering to hide the amused smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Even though the walk to Seung Gil's apartment was quite long, Phichit couldn't think of any possibility of what Seung Gil wanted to show him. 'It must be related to the report he's doing about me' Phichit thought as he followed Seung Gil to his place.'But why would he be nervous about that?'  
  
Before Phichit could wonder any longer, they arrived at the apartment. Seung Gil opened the door and let him in first before following and closing the door with a light click.  
  
Much to Phichit's surprise, Seung Gil squatted down and started to call out. "Gongju, I'm home!"  
  
“Where is she?” He wondered aloud, not seeing the husky in the foreroom. But Phichit received his answer in the form of a furry figure dashing towards Seung Gil from the bedroom, shoving him on the floor and licking Seung Gil with kind of power only a dog could have. Phichit watched in absolute amazement as Seung Gil buried his face in the dog's fur, hugging her tightly.  
  
Seung Gil, probably realizing Phichit was awkwardly standing there with his mouth open, stood up, a subtle blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Phichit, meet Gongju." Phichit grinned and leaned down to ruffle her ears."And Gongju, this is Phichit." Gongju slightly sniffed Phichit before brushing her nose against his leg, a sign of acceptance.  
  
***  
After introducing Phichit and Gongju, Seung Gil had wandered off, stating that he had to take a quick shower and that Phichit may look around the apartment.  
  
Phichit nodded and waved him off, his attention captured by Gongju who was proudly showing off some of the tricks Seung Gil had obviously taught her. He clapped, cooed and complimented her, completely forgetting his previous nervousness.  
  
About fifteen minutes had passed by when Gongju, probably tired from all the excitement, plopped down on Phichit's lap and whined quietly, a light growl emitting from her stomach.  
  
"Aw, are you hungry?" Phichit cooed softly, standing up and leading her to the kitchen in hopes of finding something for her to eat.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, Phichit gently patted her head before heading towards the cabinets, opening them, and to his luck, found the dog snack boxes lined up neatly in a row. He grabbed one that seemed open while Gongju bought her bowl over to him.  
  
He stood up with the empty box and glanced around the kitchen to find the bin. His jaw dropping open in shock as his eyes fell upon the kitchen sink, overflowing with dirty dishes.  
  
Phichit mindlessly placed the box on top of the counter and moved to the sink, his eyes skimming over the dishes in mild disgust. He shook his head as he noticed the stained cups and plates with food dried on them. 'Maybe I was taking most of his time.' Phichit frowned at that thought, his shoulders drooping dejectedly.  
  
"What are you doing?" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"You have..." Phichit pointed to the dishes, "a lot of things unwashed."  
  
"Yeah, I only wash them on the weekends," Seung Gil casually explained with a shrug, making Phichit more dumbfounded than he already was.  
  
"What? No, that's unsanitary Seung Gil," Phichit huffed, turning to the dishes with a horrified expression.  
  
"Fine, we can wash them now." Phichit turned around, surprised by Seung Gil's suggestion."Even though I find it unnecessary."  
  
"It's not unnes-oh." Phichit halted, his eyes widening as Seung Gil leaned over him to grab the sponge, his citrus scent, fresh from the shower tantalized his nostrils, intoxicating Phichit and making him dizzy. Seung Gil moved away and just like that the moment was gone and the air rushed back into his lungs.  
  
The first few minutes of washing went smoothly with Phichit drying the dishes that Seung Gil had washed. Phichit, still recovering from the earlier shock, realized that once again, Seung Gil had moved closer to him and in sudden surprise, he dropped the plate into the sink, splashing water onto Seung Gil's face.  
  
Everything happened so fast afterward. One minute Phichit was staring at Seung Gil wiping his face, the next he was drenched in soapy water. Phichit stared at Seung Gil, water dripping from his clothes before filling up a cup and throwing it at Seung Gil in revenge.  
  
Seung Gil, with a determined face, opened the faucet and flicked some into Phichit's hair, snickering as he did so.  
  
Phichit shrieked and hurriedly stepped forward to get his revenge. Unfortunately, the floor was wetter than he thought it was as he slipped and fell, bringing a surprised Seung Gil down with him.  
  
Before he knew it, they were both laughing, shoulders shaking and breaths coming in gasps. Phichit had his head thrown back while Seung Gil was quietly tittering. And between their laughter, Gongju barked happily.

  


## 6\. Prince and Knight

"Seung Gil! I have a fun idea." Phichit blurted out from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed playing with his phone. It had taken all of Seung Gil's willpower that day not to ogle at Phichit during practice, and since they are at a cup, Phichit had chosen something extra cute to wear. And even now, Seung Gil had a hard time not to look over and admire the shoulder that was revealed with Phichit's size-too-big nightshirt.  
  
The laptop clicked shut as Seung Gil lowered the lid to give Phichit his full attention, "What is it?"  
  
"Let's create a story." He elaborated when he saw the confused look, "Like, I don't know... something to pass the time, we take turns on making up a mini story. And oh, get your camera out for this."  
  
"You know there's only enough space on my camera right?"  
  
"Don't care." Phichit shrugged and patted the spot next to him, "But it's fine if you don't want to, even though it would be worth it."  
  
At the sight of the pat, Seung Gil put the laptop down and joined him on the bed. Once seated, he grabbed a pillow to hold onto. Phichit placed his phone down onto the nightstand. After clearing his throat, he said, "I am a handsome prince of the city of Comory, which is made up of course. You are the knight, my personal knight who takes personal charge of guarding and taking care of my well being. One day, we head into town-- Your turn."

 

  

  
  
"Do I have to?" He tightened his grip on the pillow slightly, not really enjoying the idea of playing such a game. "If you wanted to make a story, you could've just written it down."  
  
"No no, this is fun! You'll see. We are making something together, it's boring to do so alone. Have you never done this sort of thing before?" His head was tilted to the side, studying Seung Gil.  
  
"I... No, I have not. I try not to play unnecessary games."  
  
"You use that word a lot, 'unnecessary', you know."  
  
Seung Gil looked away from those deep peering eyes and mumbled out, "I don't think so, and it's a good word."  
  
"I don't find it a good word." He glanced back up to see Phichit raise a finger and say, "Nothing is unnecessary to me, you see. Everything is special to me in its own way, no matter how big or small it is, it's important. 'Unnecessary' is unnecessary in itself. If something was unnecessary, it wouldn't be here in the first place, it's necessary to someone or something."  
  
"Then you are saying that the word 'unnecessary' is unnecessary?"  
  
"Ah, I guess you got me there." Phichit laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He's smart, really smart, but he doesn't know it, Seung Gil thinks, or maybe he's just to talkative that his mind keeps up with his mouth.  
  
"So, back to the story making right?"  
  
Seung Gil nodded. "Sure." He thought for a moment before saying, "So apparently I am this knight to this prince in this random kingdom." An eye roll then continuation. "And we are in town. Prince Phichit rather likes to talk to commons men and those people lower to him. So we are in this town by this bar. You pull a reluctant me inside, saying something about drinking...”  
  
Phichit’s eyes lit up bright. “Ooo yes! So I drag you into a bar for a drink. You comment on how we could just drink at the castle if we had wanted, the beer tasted better there anyways. I bargain with, that, we could give the owner of the bar some cash, what’s the point of not visiting a small nice place as good as that one's. The place was rather empty so I could take my cloak off without worries that someone would spot me create a roar.” He giggled before continuing, “You placed your sword on the table, as a warning towards any watchers not to mess with me, like any knight would but instead, you do with a manner of causally but readiness, which I like.” A flick of the wrist indicated that it was his turn.  
  
“Um, so we got some beers... ah, your turn.”  
  
“What?! Continue, you didn’t say enough.”  
  
Seung Gil rather liked hearing Phichit tell a story, even though it was about them. “You never included a word count in the rules so I can say as much as I would like.”  
  
“Ugh fine.” Phichit waved it off, “So we get some beers and start talking. Although you are a strong, well built man, it was clear that you are easily influenced—“  
  
“I wouldn’t be that careless.”  
  
“Whatever! You then start saying things like ‘you are beautiful’, ‘you are gorgeous’, ‘I’m happy to be following you’.”  
  
“I would’ve said that.” Seung Gil snips back after a small moment of hesitation. He does think that; he does think that Phichit is beautiful and gorgeous but he knows that already and for the sake of the man, he doesn't need to hear it again.  
  
“Ugh, well, my knight in shining armor did. And can you guess what I said back?” He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling and hopeful— so Seung Gil nodded. “‘You are stunning as well, very much so.’”  
  
Heat pricked across his cheeks at this, for a moment he didn’t know if Phichit was joking or not, but he still blushed anyways. “Y-yeah? Then what?”  
  
“You kissed me.”  
  
Seung Gil’s mouth began to feel dry. He has certainly thought of kissing Phichit before, a desperate man’s dream, having Phichit saying it aloud was something else.  
  
“Seung Gil? Is everything okay?”  
  
He went strangely silent, Seung Gil holding the pillow tightly to his chest. If this was a movie, he would’ve leaned in for a kiss, a crease, a smile but it wasn’t. This is stubborn cruel reality; he was already moving back and off of the bed. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “I think it's time to go asleep. I’m tired. ‘Night Phichit.”  
  
An awkwardness followed, Seung Gil curled up under his covers with his back to Phichit, the stollen pillow still in his arms. He suddenly felt so vulnerable; He couldn’t go hide in his room and wallow in his thoughts as he usually could, not he was in the room shared by his, admittedly, crush which only a few feet between them.  
  
He wasn’t sure if Phichit had been wearing a disappointed, sullen look on his face when Seung Gil was obvious oppose to the idea, but as he drifted off into sleep, he could faintly hear him say, “Sleep well, my knight.”  


 

## 7\. Accidental Cuddling

A delicate pout was hovering over his lips as he rubbed his arms but he visually brightened up when Seung Gil walked in. “Thank you for letting me use your shower, it sucks being wet and cold.” He gave a weary smile. “I hope you didn’t mind me just barging in like that.”  
  
“It’s fine.” He waved it off before sitting down next to him. “Why are you even here?” It had suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t even know the reason why Phichit was in his apartment.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “Forgive me for that. It's just... ever since the China Cup, you have been off. Like...” His chest rose as he took a deep breath before rambling on, “Like you have been distancing yourself, not like you haven’t been denying my requests but it’s obvious that you are hesitant and when you look at me, its like something pained you. If this is about the made-up story, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds and—“  
  
“Don’t apologize for that.”  
  
“But, I don’t even know if you are alright with the idea of us, I don’t even know if you like guys that way. I don’t even know if being close to someone is something—“  
  
“Phichit“ The roughness in Seung Gil’s voice made him quiet down. “Don’t regret that.” He had been mulling that night over in his mind for the past weeks now. It was no secret that Seung Gil had been avoiding him, but that was because he didn’t want to send off a wrong message. He wants Phichit, oh dear god he does a lot, but he has one job, and one job only, and that is to make the documentary and go home. Tainting Phichit’s skating career is not part of the deal. Yes, everyone knows that he’s open to all genders with his romantic ideals but still, why he would choose a lonely reporter such as himself. “I was the one who acted out, not you.”  
  
“If I hadn’t said those things, then you wouldn’t be upset.”  
  
He shook his head, a heavy feeling sunk down in his chest. “I’m in the wrong. You were being honest, yourself, it was a cute innocent story, it wasn’t supposed to have unnecessary disappointment at the end.”  
  
“... Disappointment?” Seung Gil jerked up at to look at Phichit when he said slowly, “Were you disappointed that that couldn’t really happen? Disappointed that we didn’t... we didn’t kiss?” He let the last word linger, as if the prospect of a little small kiss would be the biggest thing in the universe.  
  
His nails dug into the back of his hand as his eyes started to water. Seung Gil suddenly felt overwhelmed again, he wanted to escape, to get out of this conversation. Too much... His throat felt thick all of a sudden.  
  
“Seung Gil?”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Can’t what?”  
  
“Kiss you.” His mind started to swim and before Phichit could prompt him again, he spilled out, “I can’t kiss you. I can’t be with you. Look at me! Look at our careers! Look at the whole damn world!”  
  
Soft delicate fingers slowly covered his and Seung Gil opened his eyes that he didn’t know he had shut. The gentleness was astounding, how Phichit ever so slowly pulled back the fingers that were digging stinging marks into the back of his hands. “What are you scared of?” Phichit’s breath prickled the side of his face and a drip of dampness hit his shoulder, him having leaned over close to him.  
  
“I just said.”  
  
“Explained it,” He whispered.  
  
The warmth of Phichit coaxed him on to say the truth that he wanted to push down deep and never reveal. “I am not enough. I am just this reporter who jumped at the documentary invite just because I admire you and that you are cute.” Seung Gil shook his head when Phichit was about to argue. “Don’t. There’s ones who are more qualified, and actual, documentary makers out there and people who would just love to have a piece of you—“  
  
“And you don’t?” He felt Phichit gaze on him, although he refuses to look up from where their hands were joined, the gaze was heavy with questions and wonders.  
  
His mouth felt dry and he gaped hopelessly, unable to form words. “I... I am not enough.”  
  
Damp hair dropped down onto the side of his neck and shoulder, Phichit leaning on him and making himself impossibly open to Seung Gil’s thoughts and feelings. “I wouldn’t have picked you if I didn’t think you were enough.” His lips brushed the side of his neck as he talked, “Seung Gil, haven’t you been listening to anything I say? I think even Gongju knows that I am so... so captivated by you. No doubting me.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” was all he could whisper.  
  
“I told you no apologizes earlier.” He sighed softly and pushed Seung Gil’s hands apart so they weren’t gripping each other anymore before sitting up. “And that’s that. No more worrying for the night, alright?” Seung Gil nodded numbly. “Good. Now I am going to stay over the night since its still pouring out. If something is in your mind that you need to say, just tell me.”  
  
After Phichit had gotten up and walked out of the room, Seung Gil reached up to rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know what as going on. They basically just confessed to each other and what did he do? Just sit there and nearly cried. Pathetic, he thought as he pressed his palms into his eyes, glasses being pushed up into his hair. What does Phichit see in him?  
  
There was a few chipper barks and soft laugher erupted from outside his room. He put his glasses down onto his nightstand before lifting the covers and snuggling into them. The thoughts floating around in his head were still thick and doubtful but he tried his best to push them away and to focus on the drum of rain upon his windows. Lights flickered behind his eyelids before going dim. He peeked them open to see Phichit using his phone flashlight to direct him around the dark apartment. His... his friend was now wearing one of Seung Gil’s tank tops, but keeping the sweats on, as he prepared himself for bed.  
  
“Here, if you are thirsty.” Phichit walked over to his side of the bed and put the glass of water he was carrying down.  
  
“Thanks.” Seung Gil had a sip as he watched Phichit go to his side and get under the covers. Gongju jumped up onto the bed as well and curled up in her usual spot.  
  
Seung Gil wanted to grab Phichit and snuggle up against him, the cold from the rain finally seeping in through the walls.  
  
***  
  
Phichit was so close, the pros and cons of having a smaller bed, that Seung Gil could just simply reach out and run his fingers down his delicate shoulder. But he couldn’t, that’s not allowed. ...But too late, he had reached up and ran a lone finger across warm tanned skin, tracing the curve of his shoulder. Phichit hadn’t moved nor made a noticeable sign that he had even noticed, probably fell into deep sleep quickly.  
  
His face filled to with heat as he forced himself to roll over and to face the wall, knowing if he looked at Phichit any longer, he would go on and keep touching him. Deep breathes helped to calm his heartbeat but not his thoughts. The words from earlier were still fresh in his mind and the feel of the welcomeness beside him.  
  
The memory of gentle whispers coaxed him to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Warm... too warm almost, warm compared to last night’s chills. Seung Gil slowly opened his eyes, suddenly noticing that he was being wrapped around, spooned by Phichit.  
  
He sighed softly, taking in the moment and the feel of Phichit’s weight against him. It was lucid and tranquil, being here in his arms that he couldn’t help but to lean back into them for a moment and let the scene wash over him. What if they could be like this forever, the feeling that people describe as ‘at home’? But no, Seung Gil thought, we can’t be like this, tangled up in each other’s hearts like a mess.  
  
The moment wasn’t ruined by these thoughts, just held back a bit. He slowly detangled himself from him, moving so not to wake up and make him aware that he had accidentally cuddled up around him during the night.  
  
Before he walked out of the room, he turned and glanced at Phichit which was the wrong move since he was now staring at his pretty face. The rain has stopped during the night, making the room, and Phichit, brighter making his skin glow warmly. Seung Gil hesitantly drew his fingers through Phichit’s hair, marveling silky softness slipping through. Phichit sniffed, making Seung Gil jump back and scurry out of the room before anything else could happen.  
  
He busied his feverish hands by making coffee for the pair of them, even when he had known that Phichit likes his coffee filled with sugar oppose to his own stronger. As he poured the drink into the only two mugs he owned, he suddenly realized something: he had straight out confessed to Phichit last night.

 

## 8\. Under an Umbrella

Phichit was standing so close that he could feel the body heat radiating from him. It was a comforting contrast to the chill of the rain. The light smell of fruit drifted off of Phichit which made Seung Gil dare to lean closer. It smelled sweet, and for a moment, all he could think of was nuzzling his face into the side of his neck... no matter how embarrassing that would be to say out loud.  
  
What are we?  
  
Seung Gil opened the eyes that he realized that he had closed as he was pulled back into reality by his thoughts. What were they? Partners? Even friends seemed like a stretch. Ever since that night of confessions, Seung Gil hadn’t known what to do with himself. Whenever he is around him, all he wants to do is wrap his arms around him; even when he’s not around Phichit, he just wants to be near him, close enough that he gets to see the glorious smiles.  
  
He hadn’t realized he was staring until Phichit had looked up at him with those impossibly deep eyes, eyes that he wants to drown himself in. “Seung Gil? You alright? Are you getting too wet?” Rain was pattering down on his shoulder but he hadn’t noticed the slightest.  
  
After a slow heavy pause, he asked, “What are we?”  
  
“Huh?” They had stopped in their tracks.  
  
The rain was taking him back to the night that they shared a bed, where Phichit had laid his head on his shoulder so openly. “What are we.... what is our relationship?”  
  
He opened his mouth, closed it and complicated, then opened it again to ask simply. “What do you think we are?”  
  
“I don’t know what we are.”  
  
“You know what?” Phichit was speaking in a soft comforting voice, it was almost lost in the rain. “When you figure it out, tell me. It’s not up to me, it's up to you. There’s no relationship if one person has to decide it for the pair, is there?”  
  
All Seung Gil could do was nod before they started walking again.  
  
  
—  
  
“Seung Gil, what is your favorite thing about the rain?”  
  
“I don’t have one.”  
  
Phichit pulled this ridiculous face that was so cute that Seung Gil would have laughed if he didn’t watch himself. “That outrageous! Everyone has a favorite thing about it! Cmon, one thing pleaseeeeeee.”  
  
“I don’t—“  
  
“Don’t you dare say that.”  
  
Seung Gil rolled his eyes. “Fine. It’s pretty to look at during a sad day.”  
  
“You are always doom and gloom huh?” Seung Gil was about to retort when he continued. “I love rainy days. When I was little, my mother use to scold me whenever I jumped into the puddles, complaining on how the front room would get all wet, but I never cared and she unwillingly admits that she thought it was cute. It gives off a warm feeling for some reason, like freedom almost. ‘One with nature’ someone might say. It's calming and gentle, it rolls off your skin almost like silk does. If I would ever leave this earth, I would probably miss this the most. Of course, I would miss ice skating and I could not live without my friends and you—“ Seung Gil’s heart did a mini flip at that. “—but I would miss it so much. It's actually the cure to my bad day. I can sit and sort out my thoughts, making sure everything is a-line before I go out to the next day... it’s sorta a blessing.” There was a pause before he asked. “Did you even play in the rain as a child?”  
  
They had stopped walking. People and cars flowed past them in a steady stream but that didn’t matter to them as Seung Gil looked at him in thought before saying. “No, I haven’t. I got yelled at if I did...” he let out a sigh, remembering the way his mother would tell him off for even getting his clothes wet when it was obviously inevitable for some reason as she says that she takes so much time to keep the house clean and dry so someone needs to respect that. Seung Gil had always longingly watched other kids at play while he had to shelter himself away from him. “But I understand what you mean.”  
  
Phichit hummed a bit before a small smile filtered up on his lips. “Well, why don’t we now? You have no mother to watch over you and you just have me who loves it.”  
  
Seung Gil watched in awe as Phichit took his hand in his and pulled him out from the safety of the umbrella into the blissfully crying sky.  


 

## 9\. Wandering Thoughts

  
What are we? That’s the question that has been floating around in Seung Gil’s mind for the past few weeks. They are friends, he knows that for sure, but are they boyfriends? Phichit clearly seems that he really wanted to be— just the other day he had accidentally called their trip to the market a “date” which where he spent the next ten minutes spluttering and made Seung Gil red-faced. The day before that, a girl on the bus had raised an eyebrow at how friendly Phichit was towards him and when prompted to speak, she said that it looked like they were a little more than just friends.  
  
There’s no logical reason for Seung Gil to hold back... except for the reason that he might break Phichit’s heart when he has to go back to Korea... So yeah, there are reasons why they could not date but there are even more reasons why they should date. Sometimes just seeing the dazzling smile and glittering eyes when they talk makes him forget all about pros and cons and just about Phichit. But alas, there are always complications.  
  
He was told to take his time and to think about this but when is it too much? The more he thinks about the negative, the more they pile up and makes the positive look nearly nonexistent.  
  
But that smile, that laugh, that warm feeling always seems to draw him in, drowning him in just how beautiful a person Phichit is. If he hadn’t accepted that offer, where would he be now? Probably cooped up in some place reporting on something he doesn’t want to report on or lazily sitting at home as his life drains away...  
  
  
Seung Gil pulled himself out of these thoughts with a grimace before sending a frown as he gazed across the ice. The coldness of the rank pricked at his skin but he rather used to it by now, being that he grew up around ice rinks and all, and it didn’t bother him as much. Although he wanted to be wearing a pair of gloves at the moment, then inevitability of accidentally hitting or switching the wrong button due to them would be a huge mistake and not getting the right footage. He glanced longingly at the pair of bright white fluffy gloves that Phichit had resting on top of his sports bag (he was offered them earlier yet declined).  
  
“Whatcha thinking about?”  
  
Phichit had skated up to him. A tired yet satisfied smile was on his face as he leaned down against the side boards with his elbows resting upon it, his bangs were plastered on his forehead. He was looking exceptionally cute today, but he hadn’t seemed to realize that fact for himself; no selfies were taken this morning except for his usual daily one (the one he does as he’s walking into the rink, Seung Gil is often a victim of this) and this raised an internal eyebrow. Seung Gil thought that he looked gorgeous.... or maybe it was that Phichit was hitting every one of his likings: the black shirt had a rainbow dog face upon it wearing sunglasses and it was slipping off of his shoulder slightly; the eyeliner around his eyes looked extra bold today, making his dark eyes look even more smokey; and the freshly red painted nails that were assumed that had been done last night. It is... very odd from his usual style of brightness and joy radiating from not just his soul but his clothing choice.  
  
Phichit reached out and poked the chilly fingers that were holding the camera tightly, prompting him to speak. “O-oh.... well.. just things.”  
  
“That’s rather vague. Explain, I have time.” He shrugged and jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where the coach was standing and playing with his phone. “Ciao Ciao let me off for a break.”  
  
“There’s no meaning to it.” His cheeks began to warm at the even thought of saying what he was thinking.  
  
“Please?” There were a whine and pouting lips, totally expected but extremely cute. “It must’ve been important if you are hiding it. What? Were you daydreaming about playing with Gongju again? She must be a lovely lady if you can't keep your mind off of her.” That pout became a silky smirk as he leaned further into the boards to tease.  
  
Seung Gil averted his eyes from the eager man before him with a huff. “Don’t talk about her like that. She is just my dog and I can’t help it.”  
  
“Okay okay. What were you really thinking about?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter...” but it really does. It's about Phichit which matters more than the world... not any more than Gongju though, just don’t let him know that.  
  
He jumped when he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand away from the camera to hold it within his— it was just like that rainy night again, Phichit was holding himself open for Seung Gil’s thoughts and feelings no matter what they might contain. “If you really think that but I don’t think so. Give me one word, at least.”  
  
Seung Gil didn’t know he had turned back to meet Phichit’s gaze until he saw his eyes soften with no hint of tease or doubt in them so he whispered out, “You.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
There was a silence. A soft one, one that most would not assume would happen between a stiff man like Seung Gil and a enthusiastic man like Phichit. A soft silence that most would expect from a lovely couple already deep in their relationship. Something that wouldn’t be broken so—  
  
“I’m trying to make sense of it.” Seung Gil blurted out, his hand tightening around Phichit’s. Then whispered, “Trying to make sense of this, us. I want you but...”  
  
There was a sigh and a small shake of his head. Phichit looked conflicted but also, a bit tired. “You know what, I will speak my mind and we can try to make sense of this, okay?” Phichit gave him a reassuring smile but he was still doubtful.  
  
All he could do was nod and whispered an okay, wanting what is best for the both of them but also what is best for their lives. Phichit squeezed his hand then he was off, skirting across the ice creating small loops before exiting the rink. It was Seung Gil’s time to pack up too; he turned the camera off, not realizing that it had captured all of their soft exchange, and stored it away. Out of the corner of his eye, there was a white fluffiness— the white gloves were still sitting here. Before he knew it, he had slipped them on, craving some more of Phichit’s touch at the moment to comfort him...

 

## 10\. First Kiss

Phichit was quite impatient. His mother had told him stories of how he used to burn his tongue when he was a kid because he was too impatient to wait for the cookies to cool down. He knew that it caused more harm than good. He knew that and yet,  
  
"Seung Gil, I like you" was the first thing he said when he led Seung Gil outside to a nearby bench and reluctantly sat down, his heart in his throat and his lungs begging for air. He watched as Seung Gil moved his gaze to the ground, a pink hue blossoming on his cheeks and his eyes wide with shock.  
  
He would have regretted his words immediately if he was talking to anyone else but this was Seung Gil. Seung Gil, who had made his stomach hurt from too much laughter, who made his day with his sarcastic words, who helped him patiently with reporting his life to the world, who lent him his clothes when he was dripping wet, whom he had shared his milkshake with, who knew how he preferred his coffee and Seung Gil, who Phichit had fallen for. Hard and fast.  
  
"I liked you for a long time. " Phichit continued, "probably since the day we met. It's surprising, in a good way that is, that you feel the same. I know you are scared, scared of what might happen and I.. I am too. And I'm aware it won't be sunshine and rainbows all the time." He looked up, meeting Seung Gil's eyes determinedly, fiercely. "But I am willing to take the risk, are you?"  
  
Phichit pushed back his damp hair from his forehead, a nervous habit he seemed to have adopted, as Seung Gil hesitated, his lower lip clenched between his teeth and his gaze thoughtful and calculating.  
  
"What if you regret it, Phichit? What if you realize I'm not good enough for you?" Seung Gil's voice broke as he whispered out the words and Phichit's heartbroke along with it.  
  
"Seung Gil, there are many things in this world that I am not sure of but choosing you is not one of them. Do you trust me?" And without waiting for Seung Gil's reply, he proceeded. "I already told you before you are good enough, Seung Gil. I was mesmerized by you the day you sent that email. I have been trying..." he shook his head tiredly, "trying to charm you and make you understand that it would be worth it."  
  
"Is that why you changed your entire style?" When Phichit turned his focus on Seung Gil, he wasn't looking at him instead his attention was on his shirt.  
  
Phichit thought of lying, to tell Seung Gil he wanted to try a different, new style, To check if it suited him but he couldn't. He had promised Seung Gil he would sort everything out and a lie would only complicate things.  
  
"Yes, I thought if I changed it then you would be wooed." He chuckled dryly and played with the hem of his shirt. "and I was getting a bit impatient."  
  
"Consider me charmed." Seung Gil mumbled under his breath, probably not meant for Phichit to hear it.  
  
"Thank you, Seung Gil."  
  
An embarrassed, quiet gasp escaped Seung Gil's lip as he averted his gaze away causing Phichit to smile.  
  
"It's okay. I am happy you like my outfit." Phichit leaned a bit a closer and placed a comforting hand on Seung Gil's shoulder.  
  
Seung Gil's muscles froze under Phichit's touch, but before he could think of removing his hand, Seung Gil's gloved fingers were wrapping around his and squeezing them gently.  
  
"You are wearing my gloves!" Phichit exclaimed happily, tugging Seung Gil's hand closer and placing it on his chest, his heart beating erratically under it.  
  
"Phichit." Seung Gil croaked out, his fingers tightening around Phichit's and quickening his heartbeat in the process. He looked up and met Seung Gil's soft yet intense gaze and found himself leaning in closer and closer until Seung Gil's breath ghosted over his face, making him shudder with anticipation.  
  
Very tentatively and shakily, Seung Gil's fingers traced over his jaws, as if he was trying to memorize every inch of it. His touch was gentle and soothing and a bit rough because of the gloves but god, Phichit never wanted to forget the feel of it.  
  
Phichit reached up to place his hand on Seung Gil's nape, fiddling with the strands of his hair before guiding him gently forward to press their lips together. Seung Gil's mouth was warm and wet and - oh- so soft against his and Phichit felt himself fall a bit deeper.  
  
Seung Gil pressed his forehead against Phichit as they broke apart to gulp air into their lungs.  
  
"Phichit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm willing to take the risk."  
  
Oh, how Phichit's heart soared.


	2. 11. Pocky Game - 21. They Fight/Argue

## 11\. Pocky Game 

Seung Gil had been on cloud nine for the last two weeks. His worries and concerns were still present of course, it's hard to push away thoughts like that, but they were more like a white buzz than bright alarms. The instant they kissed, the instant he said yes, he knew he was doing that right thing. He may regret it later but like Phichit said, that everything won’t be easy and that there will be bumps along the way but they truly liked each other. So, here they are, playing with each other’s fingers as the plane took off.  
  
His body felt warm with happiness, every nerve and fiber humming with please. This little spell may end soon, as everything does one day, but he continued to bask in it and he was sure that Phichit was too. Other than his own happiness keeping him warm, Phichit was cuddled up to his side. Even from extensive warnings from Ciao Ciao and Seung Gil himself to keep their relationship on the more secretive side, Phichit hadn’t been able to keep himself from holding hands or just simple closeness at bay… and it was honestly okay since Phichit had been keeping himself surprisingly well at not exposing them through cheesy posts and photos.  
  
“Seung Gil?” Phichit's voice pulled him from his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“Nothing” He lied, shifting a bit in his seat to get more comfortable. Even though he was practically cuddling with his... uh... boyfriend (that term still seems foreign to him, still not believing that this is real), it would never distract him from just how uncomfortable airplane seats were. “And why would you need to know?”  
  
“It’s called wonder, dear Seung Gil.”  
  
“Yes, but what I am thinking about isn’t anything worth mentioning, it's the obvious.”  
  
At this, he just sighed and leaned back into his seat. Their fingers slipped apart as Phichit pulled his away, leaving a wake of worry that Seung Gil had said something wrong but it was quickly wasted. After some rummaging around in their bag from under the seat, he sat back up with a small box in his hands. Seung Gil went to ask what it was but at a closer look, it was the box of pocky Phichit had bought at one of those airport store outlets.  
  
Once it was opened and Phichit took a stick, Seung Gil reached over wordlessly, mouth watering at just the sight of the delicious treat, to take one of his own when his hand was lightly slapped away. He must’ve had a hurt look on his face when Phichit rolled his eyes as said, “Stop looking at me like I just kicked a puppy. I want to play a pocky game with you to pass the time, you know.” Even when he said that, it was clear he had other thoughts in mind other than just ‘to pass the time’. Once Seung Gil sat back and relaxed, he continued, “So, you’ve played this before?”  
  
“No, but I know how to play.” Seung Gil snatched the stick up and placed the chocolate end into his own mouth since well... he really likes chocolate a lot and it was too late to consider if Phichit wanted it or not. He looked up to meet Phichit’s eyes and oh... there was a soft pink blush covering his cheeks, resounding in Seung Gil who also felt heat rush to his cheeks.  
  
In a flash, Phichit’s phone was out in his hand and was already facing Seung Gil’s direction. Before he could say no, the obvious click and small sound of glee came from the seat next to him.  
  
He took the pocky out of his mouth to speak. “Phichit, was that really ness—“  
  
“It was!” The interruption was quick, although it wasn’t called off as rude since Phichit has heard this question and responded the same way at almost all spontaneously taken photos. “It was cute, okay?”  
  
If it wasn’t for his stubbornness of not liking photos taken at embarrassing moments, he would’ve actually smiled at his compliment— although it's an basic requirement of anyone who is around Phichit to get at least four compliments a day— but instead he remained himself and just let the small warmth that filled him to remind him of how much he liked it. “Fine, so are we going to play or not?”  
  
“Oh! Yes, of course.” Phichit dropped the phone in his lap and carefully took his end of the stick when Seung Gil put his back in his mouth. There was a small smirk and hum as Phichit rested his hands on Seung Gil’s arm before taking a small bite of the stick.  
  
With each little bite, they grew closer and closer, all a while Seung Gil admired Phichit with his eyes. The eyeliner was drawn perfectly, the lines were clearly made by someone with practice, and honestly, Seung Gil loved it on him. And underneath the eyeliner were his sweet dark chocolate rich eyes, the beautifulness of them trap Seung Gil in at every take which he never wants to escape from.  
  
Before he knew it, their lips were pressing together in soft kisses. To say the least, Seung Gil loved it, the taste of chocolate mixed with Phichit was intoxicating. His eyes were closed tightly as he gently starting kissing Phichit more deeply, wanting more and more of it...  
  
The only thing that stopped them from making out any further was Ciao Ciao pulling on his hoodie and making them separate. Seung Gil pulled his hands back from Phichit’s silky hair that he didn’t realize he had tangled in before clearing his throat and unconsciously licking his lips.  
  
The taste of chocolate will always remind him of Phichit’s beautiful eyes and wicked smiles.

  


## 12\. Lazy Sunday Morning 

It wasn’t a surprise when Seung Gil woke with his face pressed to Phichit’s back, his arms around his waist and legs tangled. The past week or so had been exhausting, it was the final cup before the GPF that left everyone who attended with either smiles of relief or tears of anguish. The point gaps had been close, so close that he saw Phichit tear up in fear before his skate— he had been the last one to— and he had to pull him aside for words and caresses of comfort. Luckily, Phichit had pulled out into second place, with only points taken for the fumble on the axel jump, and wore one of the biggest smiles ever seen as he stood next to his friend, Yuuri. (And lets not ignore the glaring fact that Phichit had pulled Seung Gil by the tie into a closet for a congratulatory make out session only moments after he stood on the podium)  
  
After the awards ceremony, things got a bit slower but the excitement still drifted on throughout the week until it was time to fly back to Thailand. It was Saturday night by the time they landed in Bangkok and instead of splitting it go back to their separate apartments, they had just crashed in Phichit’s place, wasting no time as they hurriedly ate whatever was in the fridge before dropping dead asleep in the bed.  
  
He gently drew his fingers across Phichit’s side before drawing back a bit, his limbs and back sore from the position they had slept in. His boyfriend didn’t seem to be bothered as he moved, probably still asleep, so Seung Gil stretched and reached over behind him to grab his phone off of the nightstand. The presence of messages was actually surprising since just about the only notifications were ones for his work or for Husky Daily (and yes, he’s that obsessed that he actually signed up for a daily newspaper about huskies).  
  
This may come to a shock but Seung Gil had downloaded SnapChat during the cup. When Phichit found out and asked, all he said was that Phichit’s obsession with it had been annoying enough that he was going to try it but by the look in Phichit’s eyes, he was sure that he knew the reason why— he couldn’t resist the temptation to get into something that makes his boyfriend so so happy. He only had four people on it: Phichit; Yuuri, who politely asked when he saw pictures of Gongju and wanted to see more; Otabek, Seung Gil had been intrigued by the stories of the DJing and the beautiful photos he takes so effortlessly; and lastly Sara, who he basically bombarded him, and shockingly more than JJ and Chris did, until he said yes and took down her username. Sara just didn’t seem to get it that Seung Gil wasn’t interested and was unspokenly already had someone to be with. He sighed at the thought, before glancing at the person in question, the one he was with.  
  
With a small spark of courage and wanting to show that he was with Phichit and no one else, he opened the app and snapped a quick photo before sitting back against the pillows. Phichit looked peaceful, his face gentle and shoulders relaxed, void of the stress of the previous week. His arms were wrapped around his hamster stuffed animal which Seung Gil found just so endearing. It was... calming, homely almost, the way he slept and looked like there was nowhere better he wanted to be.  
  
He quickly typed out “lazy Sunday morning” as the caption before quickly saving and then posting it. It seemed like it had been only a few seconds before messages came in from the three people— Yuuri’s consisted of soft coos on how peaceful Phichit looked and his own picture of his Victor; Otabek’s was of a gentle congratulations, obviously not fully knowing of Phichit and Seung Gil’s relationship but was accepting and kind as he always is; then Sara’s which was full of questions which Seung Gil just ignored by dropping his phone on the bed.  
  
“Seung Gil?” came a sleepy voice. Seung Gil glanced over to see Phichit watching with a careful gaze but with a small smile on his face. “When did you wake up?”  
  
“A bit ago... but there’s no rush to get out of bed.” He whispered gently, rolling back over so he was snuggled back up against him. “Is there?”  
  
“I guess not.” Phichit pushed his stuffed animal away to wrap his arms around Seung Gil’s shoulders with a wink. “But I think it's time for my good morning kisses.”

  


## 13\. Pet Shopping 

"So, how was my axel jump?" Phichit questioned, taking a sip of water and turning to Seung Gil with hopeful eyes. They were walking back to Seung Gil's apartment after a long and tiring practice, hands clasped together in a tight hold.  
  
"It was much better." Seung Gil nodded, a small, proud smile playing on his face. "Hopefully you will skate it perfectly next time and get the gold medal."  
  
Phichit gasped, his hand loosening in Seung Gil's in surprise.  
  
"You think I could get a gold medal?"  
  
"Of course. With how much hard work and determination you put in your skating, I have no doubt." Seung Gil simply answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world, pulling him closer and intertwining their fingers tightly once again.  
  
Seung Gil's complete belief in him gave him a sudden urge to turn back, go to the rink and practice more, harder, put all his heart and soul into it, but a more thoughtful part of him knew he would fall unconscious if he did so, considering how exhausted and weary he was.  
  
"Thank you, my knight." He had to lean up a little to press a sweet kiss on Seung Gil's warm cheeks.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." Seung Gil grumbled under his breath, pretending to be mad about it but the soft flush on his cheeks and the small lift of his lips gave it away.  
  
"It suits you." Phichit happily declared, swinging their hands gently. "Even Gongju thought so." It was true. Gongju had barked in approval, probably laughter but what Seung Gil didn't know won't hurt him, the very first-time Phichit had called Seung Gil by that nickname.  
  
Before Seung Gil could retort about how he was ruining his husky, he suddenly remembered something that made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Seung Gil! Gongju's birthday is coming up soon!" Phichit could feel the excitement bubbling and rising inside him, threatening to burst out any second.  
  
"Yeah, in a couple of- no wait, her birthday is tomorrow!"  
  
"We should get her something." Phichit squealed.  
  
"Like what?" Phichit watched in amazement as Seung Gil visibly brightened up; his eyes now home to the sparkling stars.  
  
Phichit glanced around the brightly lit street; red and yellow lights from the shops, glimmering as the last rays of the sun fell upon them. His gaze swept across the small restaurants to some cafes with people, mostly students, sipping their drinks and chatting quietly between themselves and finally, coincidentally, his eyes fell upon something that caught his utmost attention.  
  
"Seung Gil! Pet shop." Was all he said before dragging his poor, confused boyfriend past the restaurants, zig-zagging between people before arriving at the said place, "We are here!"  
  
"Did you have to drag me here?" Seung Gil was slightly glaring at him, holding his chest and exhaling sharply.  
  
"Sorry, I got excited." Phichit apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.  
  
Seung Gil sighed, muttering about how Phichit was more of a dog than a human considering how excited he always was. Phichit started to protest, but Seung Gil was grinning, beautiful and soft and so very fond. Phichit felt the words die on his tongue.  
  
"Phichit, let's go." Probably running out of patience, Seung Gil grabbed his hand and ushered him inside.  
  
'Heaven on earth' was Phichit's first thought as he gaped at the sight in front of him. Puppies of different types, sizes and colors stared at him with wide, adoring eyes. Cats with sharp eyes, making him feel small under their intense gaze. Bunnies cuddled together, munching on their crunchy leaves. Phichit turned around to check if Seung Gil felt as awed as he did, only to find by the Huskies, kneeling by the cage and softly whispering to them.  
  
"Do you want to adopt another husky?" Phichit knelt down beside Seung Gil and carefully and cautiously patted the puppies.  
  
"As much as I want to, I don't think that's a good idea." He smiled wistfully. "Gongju is enough for now."  
  
"Okay." Phichit nodded, understanding then glanced around the store. His eyes brightened up as he spotted his favorite animals. "Hey Seung Gil, How about h-  
  
"Hamsters!"  
  
Phichit stared at Seung Gil with fascination.  
  
"How did you.."  
  
"They are your favorite animals, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not my birthday." Phichit reasoned as Seung Gil pulled him over to the hamsters.  
  
"I know Gongju would like something that reminds her of you."  
  
"Reminds her of me?  
  
"Well, haven't you realized you resemble a hamster?" Phichit shook his head and puffed out his cheeks. He does not look like a hamster.  
  
"It reminds me of you."  
  
"Everything reminds you of me," Phichit mumbled under his breath, squatting down to coo at the hamsters.  
  
"Only the cute things."  
  
Phichit's face remained red until they reached the apartment, three adorable hamsters in his hands.  
  


  
  
  


## 14\. Building an Ikea Table

Phichit’s family was very vibrant, each member had their own ways to shine. His younger siblings each had their own unique talent, ranging from instrument playing to singing to painting, all of which showed signs that they would live an outstanding life like their older brother. His parents were nice too, his father more lively than the mother who of which carried her own sense of humor— Seung Gil now understands why she had didn’t mind Phichit playing in the rain as a child. The family was well off and it seemed like their enthusiasm just came out of thin air, with no reason at all.  
  
Upon meeting Phichit’s parents for the first time, this had been before they had started to date, Seung Gil had been overwhelmed, so much that he had almost forgotten the reason why he had been over at their place in the first place.  
  
And now, it was less for interviewing purposes but for the purpose of helping out the family rearrange the house with the new furniture they had ordered.  
  
“Why am I even here?” Seung Gil voiced aloud as he eyed the IKEA table parts that laid scattered before himself and Phichit.  
  
Phichit gingerly picked up the instructions and peered at the pictures before replying, “My parents loved you and thought you would be a good choice to help us do this with. Remember what my mom had said? ‘That’s a good reporter you picked out; he’s nice and respectful and amazingly strong, he could almost be an ice skater himself if he wanted to be!’”  
  
Heat started to prickle at the tips of Seung Gil’s ears as he averted his eyes. “She didn’t say all of that...”  
  
“Okay, the ‘amazingly strong’ part was made up, but the rest of it isn’t. She adores you...” There was a small huff, “Although she does adore everyone.”  
  
“Yeah...” Seung Gil could clearly remember this morning when he had barely taken a step inside the Chulanont home only to be engulfed by a flurry of hugs and coos, all of which had come together to resemble the mother when she had let go of him. “I can see that.”  
  
Phichit nodded and they lapsed into comfortable silence as they started to work on the table. The instructions were pretty clear, outlining every step in a manner that even a dunce like JJ would understand it, but there was one thing that was bothering them... why was there an extra screw?  
  
“Maybe it's an extra?”  
  
“That would be extremely unnecessary. Smart people wouldn’t lose a screw.”  
  
“I accidentally lost the screwdriver in the box just now! And hey, you are using that word again.”  
  
“Unnecessary?”  
  
“Yes, that one. Is everything unnecessary to you?”  
  
“...” “You are not unnecessary to me.”  
  
Now that was a way to get Phichit to be quiet and have his face glow a soft pink. A grin slid onto Seung Gil’s face as his boyfriend nudged his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “You know how to make a man fall for you, don’t you.”  
  
Seung Gil looked down at him as Phichit started to fiddle with the ‘unnecessary’ screw in his hands. He slowly wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him closer.  
  
***

  
An hour or so later, Seung Gil and Phichit were sitting on the newly constructed island seats sipping lemonade that the mom had provided with a wide, warm smile.  
  
“So, Seung Gil,” He looked up when the mother said his name. “Why don’t you ice skate?”  
  
He felt Phichit’s questioning eyes on him, knowing that this question had been wanted be asked by the skater but was polite enough not to bring it up. “I...” Seung Gil cleared his throat and sat up more in his chair, fingers tightening around the glass. “I use to skate, when I was a child. Then I got injured, something completely unrelated to skating actually but between healing and other business, I never got the chance to get back into figure skating... although I still practice sometimes.”  
  
“Then why become a reporter, for ice skating no less?” Phichit jumped in eagerly at the pause, leaning towards Seung Gil with tentative interest.  
  
This wasn’t a hard question to answer... but wait, when did it suddenly become he who was being interviewed? “The school I attended provided a journalism class which i only signed up for to fill my class schedule. I didn’t think I would like it but I did. But, the only reason had become this interested in it was because I did a story on a little girl ice skating. Only after then, the only types of stories I have written were having to do with ice skating, more specifically figure skating. Some companies came after me to see if I would take up their offers, which I did. Most were for magazines and such but sometimes I do news segments...” He trailed off from there, aware that he ran on with his answer more than he should have.  
  
“Oh...” Phichit went to say something when his mother had interjected.  
  
“Why did you choose to do this with Phichit?”  
  
His palms suddenly felt sweaty and his face felt hot. Phichit had asked him the same question repeatedly only to get a clear of the throat and a change of subject. It wasn’t like he was hiding anything, more or less that the answer was exceptionally embarrassing and that he rather not say it so not to expose himself.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie, not need to—“  
  
“It’s because Phichit was cute.” Seung Gil blurted out, realizing that he would have to answer sooner or later. The most that would happen would be embarrassment that would last him for weeks. “And precious and adorable... I’ve been interested in him and his skating for a long time, probably when he started skating in the seniors. It was an opportunity so I took it, hoping that it would be worth it.” He looked down into his lap so not to look into the wide eyes. “I don’t regret it, Phichit makes me happy.”

  


## 15\. Picnicking 

"Get ready Seung Gil! We are going to Lumpini Park." Phichit announced as he entered his boyfriend's apartment, carrying all sorts of food, ranging from different varieties of biscuits to sandwiches and juices.  
  
There was a muffled noise and Seung Gil's head poking out from his bedroom.  
  
"What?"  
  
Phichit placed the food basket on the couch and walked towards Seung Gil to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He gasped as Seung Gil pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Phichit's waist tightly, their hearts beating in sync.  
  
Disappointedly, they had to break apart, mostly because they found themselves breathless but also because Gongju was tugging on Phichit's pants asking him for a hug.  
  
"Hello, Gongju!" Phichit pecked Seung Gil once more and bent down to properly greet her.  
  
"So, what did you say about us going somewhere?" Seung Gil asked, leaning against the doorframe and raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him.  
  
"We are going for a picnic to Lumpini Park!" He exclaimed, a grin brightening up his face. "Gongju might have to stay with my family though."  
  
Phichit's heart sank when Seung Gil didn't respond instead choosing to stare at the wall behind him. What if Seung Gil hated picnics? What if he thought Phichit's over-excitement was annoying? Before he could dwell further on, 'what if's,' his mind flashbacked to the time when Seung Gil had declared Phichit made him happy and that he does not regret choosing to help him. His words had warmed Phichit in a way nothing else ever did.  
  
Phichit was only pulled out of his short reverie by someone repeatedly calling his name. He blinked dazedly, his eyes focusing on Seung Gil's concerned face.  
  
"u-uh oh Sorry, I was thinking about..." he trailed off, "Anyway, Did you say something?"  
  
Seung Gil squinted his eyes at him but thankfully did not push any further.  
  
"I was saying that picnic sounds like a great idea."  
  
He stood up and pulled Seung Gil in a tight embrace, his head buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Seung Gil!" the corners of his lips lifted up in a genuine smile. "My sister was horrified..." he paused to chuckle, remembering the horrific look on her face when he had told her he had not taken Seung Gil to the park, "when I told her you haven't been to the park yet."  
  
"Are we going now?" Seung Gil asked, pulling back a little.  
  
"Yes! I even bought food. It would take at least an hour to get there so we better hurry."  
  
"Are we taking the bus?"  
  
"No." Phichit giggled. "My dad had let me borrow his car."  
  
From there, things happened in fast motion. Seung Gil hurriedly got dressed while Phichit packed up the dog snacks for Gongju. Next, they drove to his parent's place to drop off Gongju where his mom had given them a picnic mat. Then, they were off. The ride mostly consisted of Phichit singing cheesy songs while Seung Gil rolled his eyes and hid his smile. After a while, Seung Gil took his hand to gently place a kiss on his palm before dozing off, only being woken up by his excited squeal as they arrived at their destination.  
  
They were greeted by the laughter and cheering of children as they entered the park after getting their tickets. Phichit was immediately intrigued by the beautiful, indigenous flora and greenery that surrounded them. Couples, holding hands, were walking around, pointing and smiling at the view in front of them. As he looked up, he could see the city skyscrapers looming over the park. Somehow, Phichit felt like he was in another world.  
  
"Phichit, Why did you bring food from home when they are selling food here?" When Phichit turned his attention to his boyfriend, he was observing the stalls with careful eyes.  
  
"It's more exciting to bring food from home, of course!" He answered, pulling Seung Gil in the direction of the padding boats.  
  
"They are shaped like ducks!" Phichit giddily pointed at the paddle boats and took out his phone to take a couple of pictures while Seung Gil nodded and smiled, holding on to the picnic basket with utmost care.  
  
After agreeing they would come back to it later, they decided to take a stroll in the garden. Phichit was positioning his phone at the right angle to snap a picture of a unique-looking flower when he heard Seung Gil's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"P...Phichit, what the hell is that?"  
  
Leaving the flower, he quickly turned around to see what had made Seung Gil so terrified only to spot a couple of water lizards sunbathing by the lake.  
  
"Oh! They usually come out to sunbathe. Don't worry about them." Phichit reassured, turning back to his flower. But before he could take the picture, Seung was gripping his arm and pulling him away, only stopping when they couldn't see the lizard anymore.  
  
Coincidentally, Seung Gil had stopped at a perfect picnic spot. Glancing around, he observed few people picnicking, reading, or sleeping. Laying down the mat and spreading out the food, they sat down, munching on sandwiches quietly and staring off into the distance where the sun was setting.  
  
'It's okay that I didn't get to take a picture of the flower.' Phichit thought as he stared at the way the last rays of the sun caught Seung Gil's eyes making it shine enchantingly and the way the gentle breeze was making his hair sway in the wind. 'I have my very own, beautiful, unique flower right next to me.'

  
  


## 16\. Ballroom Dancing 

Phichit stretched his hands forward and glided to a stop as the music around him came to a halt. A deafening silence followed soon replaced by loud cheers and applause. Hamster plushies and roses were thrown his way as he skated towards where Ciao Ciao and his boyfriend were waiting for him.  
  
"How was it?" He immediately asked, his voice breathless and hopeful.  
  
"You did a good job." Seung Gil muttered, shooting him a smile in between pressing something on his camera. "That was a nasty fall, though."  
  
Phichit grinned back, pouting a little at the last comment before turning to his coach.  
  
"Well done!" His coach lightly clapped him on his back, taking one of the plushies from him and leading him towards the kiss and cry. "However, some points may be deducted for that fall on Triple Toe loop."  
  
Phichit groaned in frustration. He had been too excited as he had perfected the axel jump, but unfortunately, his over-excitement had caused him to stumble and fall on triple toe loop. Biting his nails anxiously, he waited for the results, mind flashing to the programme of the other skaters.  
  
Yuuri had skated beautifully, without a single noticeable mistake. The crowd had gone wild and Viktor, Yuuri's fiancé, had cried tears of joy, pulling him into a tight hug as soon as he had finished his skating. As expected, Yuri Plisetsky had performed wonderfully. Michael Crispino, unfortunately, had made a few errors, but otherwise, his programme was dazzling, almost bought the crowd to tears because of how emotional it was. A new skater, by the name of Takara, had skated so elegantly, he had the crowd on their feet halfway through his programme. Lastly, Kenjirou Minami had impressed the entire world by his much improved and incredible performance.  
  
"And the total score for Phichit Chulanont is.." Phichit held his breath as the loud voice of the reporter echoed throughout the rink. Instinctively he looked to where Seung Gil was and smiled a little when he flashed Phichit a quick thumbs up. "290.00. An impressive score just two points away from Yuri Plisetsky and from receiving the silver medal." Phichit squeezed his eyes tight, both from disappointment and relief. He had expected better, but after the fall on triple toe loop, the bronze seemed enough.  
  
After congratulating Yuuri on his gold and Yuri Plisetsky on his silver, he went to Minami who was positioned fifth, just loosing to Takara by five points. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes as he waited for Seung Gil to finish interviewing a tearful Michael.  
  
***

  


"So, how was my skating? He asked as he opened the door to their shared hotel room.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"Seung Gil! You are my boyfriend, you are supposed to praise me properly not just a 'you did a good job'"  
  
"Okay okay." Seung Gil nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, probably trying to remember his performance.  
  
"Um, Your triple lutz was incredible and your axel jump was nearly perfect and—," he stopped suddenly, hiding his mouth with the back of his palm.  
  
"and what?" Phichit leaned forward, so close that he could feel Seung Gil's minty breath on his cheeks.  
  
"That outfit looked good on you."  
  
"Seung Gil!"  
  
The only reply he got was a was a quiet laugh, a gentle finger on his cheek, caressing it softly and a body against his, holding him close and Phichit felt like he had won the gold.  


***

Phichit couldn't take his eyes off Seung Gil the entire way to the banquet. The black suit with a tint of blue hugged Seung Gil's body perfectly. The dark tie contrasted his pale skin, making him look almost luminous. His hair was styled beautifully and delicately, in a way that had made Phichit fall in love all over again.  
  
Bright lights and soft conversations welcomed them as they entered the banquet. Glancing around the room, Phichit noticed some of the skaters indulged in what seemed to be a light-hearted conversation. After a short chat with Ciao Ciao, he led Seung Gil to where the skaters were.  
  
Probably an hour had passed when their discussion on whether cats are better than dogs or vice versa came to an abrupt end with a change of music. The happy, pop music that had been playing replaced by a more melodious, soft song that both warmed and chilled Phichit's heart.  
  
"Yuuri, Let's dance!" Viktor gasped, pulling Yuuri close and swaying him around. Phichit watched with amusement as the latter, with a blush, gave in and started to follow his fiance's steps.  
  
Following the couple, people started to pair up and dance smoothly to the music. Phichit took a deep breath before turning to Seung Gil.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" He smiled, holding out his hand and bowing a little.  
  
Biting his lip, Seung Gil looked around, probably to check if anyone's watching them before accepting his hand with a subtle smile.  
  
Gazes locked on each other, they started to dance. Phichit taking the lead twirled Seung Gil around before placing one of his hand on Seung Gil's firm shoulder, Seung Gil's hand on his back. They intertwined their free hands and moved to the rhythm of the song.  
  
Dropping his hands, he wrapped them around the other's neck, pulling him closer, closer until their chests touched and their noses brushed against each other. They were gently swaying now, bodies close enough that he could hear the beating of Seung Gil's heart overlapping the sound of his heart, then slowly the beats fused together like two hearts becoming one.

  


## 17\. Ugly Sweaters 

“Seung Gil, it's time to come out, we have a house to decorate and no time to waste.”  
  
This Christmas Eve was very different from the normal. As soon as Phichit and Seung Gil had arrived in Thailand from the Grand Prix Final, the realization that Christmas was five days away had come as a blow to them— they had completely forgotten about it in their haste to ready for the final skate and with also making the documentary. So, Seung Gil is here now, sitting in the old room of the young skater which they share whenever they visited the Chulanont home.  
  
“You can’t just sit there all day working, we have stuff to do!” Phichit called once he appeared in the doorway, clad in clothes that resembled the holiday. “Christmas is more important than the doc, you know.”  
  
“... But I am getting paid for the doc so it's more important.” He looked up from his laptop screen to see a disapproving look.  
  
“Well, helping with Christmas will grant you pay with kisses. No Christmas, no more kisses.”  
  
Phichit totally got him there. Whenever Seung Gil hasn’t kissed or hugged him in a period of time, he gets so angst and quiet that even Gongju doesn’t like it. After a sigh, he quickly closed out of his programs and left the laptop on the bed before scrambling up and dashing over to Phichit.  
  
There was a small kiss of reward before the pair headed downstairs.  


***

  
Seung Gil deeply regrets forgetting about Christmas. It's a time of giving presents, and guess what he completely forgot to get? Presents for his boyfriend. Granted, the both of them had forgotten and Phichit said that having Seung Gil with him was the biggest gift he could ask for, he still felt terrible.  
  
“I don’t think sweaters are a good idea.” Seung Gil stared at the rack of sweaters that looked horrendous, everything inch of them was covered in such colors and patterns that would make even the most unfashionable person cry. “Does he even like them?”  
  
“He does.”  
  
It had been getting later in the day when the family had realized that they needed even more decorations to cover the house. If an unsuspecting person had walked in, they would’ve thought a bomb of colors, sparkles, and tinsel had gone off. This whole decorating thing was rather normal to the Chulanonts judging by their reactions but was totally opposed to how Seung Gil celebrated. Usually, there was a small, simple tree with lights and a couple of presents, not too much but not too little, and the biggest thing that they had done was get Seung Gil Gongju when he was fifteen, and that was it. There was no hassle or excessive decorations when he was younger, much like everything else in his life.  
  
But back to why there were two people staring at such an awful display. Phichit had decided to take his boyfriend and his youngest sibling with him to the store just because he wanted to (Phichit had rolled his eyes when Seung Gil asked if it was necessary).  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I don’t know.” She shrugged, bending down to grab a neon green sweater that was covered in snowmen. “He said that it ‘adds more flavor to his style’ or whatever.”  
  
“That’s stupid.”  
  
“Completely.” To say the least, the little sister was probably his favorite Chulanont member other than Phichit. No matter how kind the mother is, nothing can escape agreement on how bad ugly sweaters are.  
  
Seung Gil started to sort through some of the sweaters with a resigned sigh when she interrupted his search. “You know, you make Phichit really happy.”  
  
“I know.” He did and although he sometimes doubts that, he sincerely knows that Phichit is happy. Seeing that happy smile and the joyful hop in his step whenever Seung Gil was around always reassured him... but probably the clearest proof is during the few times Seung Gil wakes up to find Phichit running his fingers through his hair and giving him a cheerful rant about whatever dream had occurred. “And he makes me happy too, and he knows that.”  
  
“Well, then I should probably wait to say this but it would be better to say before the uproar happens...” Now, this was getting Seung Gil’s fullest attention. The girl was biting her lip as she clenched the garment in her hands tightly before saying faintly, “During the banquet, some outside people had gotten inside and got videos of you and Phichit dancing.”  
  
An invisible vice clinched around Seung Gil, his lungs tight and body tense. This is what he had feared, mass publicity and the ruining of their lives. Not everyone accepts it when two guys are together, much less when of the guys is the symbol of ice skating in Thailand where girls flock on the streets and social media to see him. “I... I need to get Phichit.” He attempted to rise from where he was sitting surrounded by those god-awful sweaters but he swayed and was steadied by the girl.  
  
“No! It's actually okay.” She tried to give reassurance to her now panicking friend with soft words and strained soft smiles. “I haven’t heard any bad things yet. The majority of people already thought you were together since all that Phichit posts. And the people who disagree don’t matter, you are safe.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“It’s okay. I will get him.” She was gone in a flash, leaving Seung Gil to stand there surrounded by the worst fashion in existence and panic in his heart.  


***

  
Later that day after everyone was settled and Seung Gil and Phichit were alone in their room, they talked about if it was okay to let the public know about their relationship. To get right to the point, Seung Gil had relaxed and agreed that this was for the best, there was no point of hiding it any longer.  
  
The next morning, Christmas morning, Seung Gil had woken up to Phichit’s fingers in his hair and kind whispers.

##  18\. Clothes Swap! 

Ever since they had publicly announced their relationship, comments had flooded into Phichit's social media especially on his Instagram and Youtube. Even though the initial excitement had calmed down a bit, people, mostly fans had continued commenting on how 'cute' and 'perfect' they were together.  
  
Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, he scrolled through his YouTube comments, Smiling at the sweet comments and rolling his eyes at the mean ones. One, in particular, caught his utmost attention.  
  
Standing up in a hurry, he strode towards where his boyfriend was concentrating on his work, probably editing his documentary.  
  
"Seung Gil! Look at this!" He shoved the phone in Seung Gil's face who, with a half-annoyed, half-confused expression, read the comment out loud, 'You guys should do the clothes swap challenge!'  
  
"I don't know what that is, but my answer is no." Seung Gil muttered, gently pushing the phone away and going back to his work.  
  
"Seung Gil, You can't make the fans upset," he cried dramatically, holding his chest and widening his eyes. "besides, it sounds interesting."  
  
Seung Gil glanced at him sideways, his mouths parted in shock.  
  
"You don't know what that is? I thought you knew everything about social media and stuff."  
  
"I heard about it, of course." He admitted, "but I don't know much about it. Anyway, why don't we see how it works then we can come to a clear conclusion?"  
  
There was a moment of silence where Seung Gil looked between his work then at his pouty face. Finally, he sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Alright, let's see." Seung Gil sighed, then under his breath, mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'wasting time unnecessarily.'  
  
Latching himself onto Seung Gil, he pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, grinning as Seung Gil's cheek turned a pretty pink before typing 'clothes swap challenge' into the search bar.  
  
To his delight, there were thousands of results, mostly videos of the challenge. Shooting his boyfriend an excited grin, he clicked on the first link.  
  
"No." Seung Gil shook his head, eyes, determined and stubborn after they had watched the video.  
  
"It was adorable." Phichit gushed, then realizing Seung Gil was too stubborn to agree, he leaned closer, an uncharacteristically evil smile on his face. "Oh, Seung Gil," he practically purred, "How about we make a deal?"  
  
"Deal?" Seung Gil's face remained stoic, but the slight crack in his voice urged Phichit to continue.  
  
"You do the challenge and in return.." he paused, giving Seung the time to wonder before proceeding, "You get as many kisses as you want."  
  
He knew he was playing dirty, but the image of Seung Gil wearing his hamster shirt is something he wanted, no, needed to see.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Seung Gil nodded. "Fine. There's one condition though." he crossed his arm before continuing, "I don't want to record a video."  
  
Phichit, knowing his boyfriend liked his privacy, nodded his head, his excitement never wavering.  
  
"We'll just post the picture on Instagram, then?" Phichit jumped to his feet as soon as Seung Gil agreed, moving to his wardrobe where he knows some of Seung Gil's clothes would be there as well. Demanding that Seung Gil closed his eyes, he picked out the cutest and the softest looking clothes of his before stacking it up in a pile and carrying it over to the bathroom.  
  
"Your turn. Pick five set of clothes." Phichit sat on the bed with his eyes closed. He heard Seung Gil rummaging through his clothes, deciding which ones to choose. "You better not pick something embarrassing."  
  
Seung Gil's amused snort reached his ear. "I would if I had anything embarrassing."  
  
"Alright, I'm done." Seung Gil announced, passing by him with the pile of clothes in his hands.  
  
After arguing over who should go first and Seung Gil successfully winning the fight, Phichit entered the bathroom, his heart beating with excitement. Glancing at Seung Gil's pile, he noticed most of them were dark in color. He shook his head and pulled out the first one.  
  
His mouth dropped open at the crop top in his hand. Thoughts of, 'where, when, how did Seung Gil get this from." ran through his mind and how dare Seung Gil not wear this in front of him so he could admire his muscles. Getting over the initial shock, he swiftly pulled out his shirt before slipping on the crop top and exiting the bathroom with a slight sway of his hips.  
  
"How do I look, Seung Gil?"  
  
The only response he got was a flash from a camera and Seung Gil gulping down a glass of water at the speed of lightning. He smirked.  
  
Phichit regretted smirking at Seung Gil's reaction as his boyfriend emerged from the bathroom wearing his pastel blue shirt with the hamster print on it. Phichit gulped as he noticed Seung Gil had abandoned his pants, his shirt reaching his thigh, complimenting his skin perfectly. Licking his lip to get rid of the dryness, he raised his phone to take a picture.  
  
"You know what, we are not posting these pictures," Phichit huffed out his cheeks as he scrolled through the pictures. "It's for my eyes only."  
  
"Hey, Phichit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about our deal?"  
  
Phichit couldn't stop the grin appearing on his face as he asked, "How many kisses do you want?"  
  
"Hundred and still counting." Seung Gil replied without a moment of hesitation, and when Phichit turned to him, his eyes were teasing but fond, sparkling just for him.  
  
Oh, How Phichit loved him.  
  
Oh.

  


## 19\. Baking Together 

The air of baking floated around the small apartment, flowing into each nook and cranny to fill with its traits. Or, well, that usual air comes around when the batter is in the oven but the air of baking was more of Phichit’s laugh than anything else.  
  
As it turns out, Phichit is amazing at baking. Although he lacks the working of traditional meals, his own personal sweetness seemingly infuses itself into his creations. Seung Gil always found it a special treat when Phichit makes pastries or cakes, enough that the platter of cookies would be gone in an instant Phichit turned his back. Maybe the fact that he loved Phichit’s baking so much was why he tried to make a cake for Gongju’s birthday. The cake itself had come out... to use the words that Phichit used so artistically: “a spongy mess of cake and sloppy frosting, but it is still extremely adorable.” Essentially, Seung Gil was forced to promise to learn how to bake cakes before Phichit’s birthday.  
  
With his birthday only a weak away, Phichit had taken it into his own hands to help teach the caking process.  
  
“Slowly, you don’t want to dump it in too quickly!” Seung Gil was pouring the batter into the layer pans, his tongue stuck between his teeth as he tried to go slower. The presence of Phichit’s breath was warm and teasing, hovering and pressing him closer to the counter. Granted, probably to watch if Seung Gil did it correctly but knowing Phichit, anything was possible.  
  
He placed the now empty bowl onto the counter and uselessly wiped his hands on the flour covered apron. “Done, now what?”  
  
Phichit dropped back into his heels before grabbing the pans and scooting them into the preheated oven with extreme care. “We just have to wait until they rise nicely. Patience, my dear knight, the only time you lack it is when baking, and who would guess.”  
  
Heat rose as bubbly feelings developed, just like every other time Phichit calls him that. My knight, he doesn’t know why that saying makes him feel so uplifted. Maybe it was because it was the first time he realized he felt so strongly for Phichit, or that it was the first time that he realized that Phichit liked him back. Either way, it was just very enduring. A knight has to be by a prince’s side forever and never waver, a powerful wall against the wrongdoers. Seung Gil pulled in a sharp breath as his eyes widened slightly, he wants to be with Phichit. Seeing that smile in the morning, the happy cheer, the soft whispers that could only remind him of his love; that’s what Seung Gil wants, he wants Phichit. There was no one else who could awaken such pure feelings within him. Phichit is perfect, Phichit is special, Phichit is the one he wants to——  
  
“Seung Gil? What are you thinking?” The soft voice of his boyfriend, of his—  
  
“My prince.” Seung Gil breathed out. White powder floated off and onto the ground like snow as he turned and grabbed Phichit around the waist. Neither of them noticed that the flour on his hands were making Phichit’s red shirt white. “You are my prince; my prince and no one else’s.”  
  
There was a careful pause before the everlasting smile that radiates beauty bloomed across his face. Phichit laughed, his hands clutching at Seung Gil’s shoulders as he does what he usually does, make Seung Gil laugh too. The both of them are laughing now, the infectious happiness spreading wildly.  
  
Phichit slowly tittered off before he could regain his breath and say, “I know, and you are my precious knight. My gorgeous knight.” Lightly, fingertips ran down Seung Gil’s cheek and for a moment, Phichit looked at him so fondly that his breath was taken. “What made you say that?”  
  
“I... I was just thinking...” he took a breath, “I was just thinking that I want to stay with you, just like a knight stays with a prince.”

## 20\. Grumpy Morning Heads 

"Phichit, why exactly are we doing this?" Seung Gil asked, handing Gongju over to his sister who squealed with delight and took her from him.  
  
"I told you, You have been working too hard and you need a rest." Phichit shot his boyfriend an obvious look before waving to his family and pulling out of the driveway.  
  
He sighed. It had taken a lot of time and begging for Seung Gil to agree on a short vacation. Seung Gil had been working too hard, making sure the documentary was perfect and flawless. Unfortunately, this had resulted in pulling all-nighters, gulping down coffee at 3 a.m and dark shadows under his eyes. That was when Phichit knew, Seung Gil needed a few days off right away, so without planning much, he had borrowed his dad's car and announced the news to Seung Gil.  
  
"I feel bad for always leaving Gongju with your family." and when he looked at Seung Gil, he was picking up a loose thread from his pants, a guilty expression clear on his face. "I don't want them to be annoyed or disturbed."  
  
"Seung Gil, My family is like your family." He reassured, removing one of his hand from the wheel and placing it on Seung Gil's knee, a reassuring gesture.  
  
Seung Gil was silent, too quiet and as they drove on, Phichit risked a quick glance at him, and for the first time, he could not read the expression on his face.  
  
***

Two hours later and a stop at a broken down restaurant, they were still driving. The sun was at its midpoint, glaring down at them with all its might. The windows were rolled down, the warm air blasting on them mercilessly.  
  
"Why is the sun so hot?" Phichit groaned.  
  
"You are the one to talk." His boyfriend mumbled, turning crimson as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are wearing a bandanna, Phichit! and.." Seung Gil gulped, eyes going wide. "and my crop top."  
  
It was Phichit's turn to flush uncontrollably. He smiled, a bit shyly then glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Seung Gil was wearing another crop top, Phichit had ogle- admired his muscles shamelessly when he had appeared with it. Adding to his suffering, his boyfriend was sporting his reading glasses as well, giving the excuse that his eyes were too sore for contacts.  
  
"Well, if you think I'm hot, you should take a look at you."  
  
If possible, Seung Gil turned a darker shade of red and Phichit grinned around his ice pop.  
  
Clearing his throat, Seung Gil looked around, probably admiring the long stretch of fields that seemed to spread for miles.  
  
"Eh, Phichit, Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"..."  
  
"PHICHIT! You don't know where we are going?"  
  
"Well," Phichit put on a professional voice as he continued, "It's about the journey and not the destination."  
  
From beside him, Seung Gil groaned and ran a hand over his face.  
  
"This couldn't get any worse."  
  
***  
It did get worse. After stopping by to admire some pretty mountains and sceneries, it suddenly started to rain. Heavy, thunderous rain that made it impossible for them to drive on. Seeing no other option, they stopped at the side of a road, matching forlorn expressions on their faces.  
  
Fortunately for them, they had some leftovers which they hungrily ate before deciding to sleep, both of them squished in the back seat of the car. No doubt, they would face the consequence in the morning.  
  
Much to Phichit's relief, there was no sign of rain or even clouds for that matter, when he woke up. Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he started to stretch out his legs, only to realize it was painfully tangled up with Seung Gil's. Gently prying his legs away from Seung Gil's, he stood up, a sharp pain shooting through his neck as he did so.  
  
"Great! My neck is cramped." He grumbled, falling back on the seat with a frustrated sigh, waking his boyfriend up in the meantime.  
  
"Phichit, what is it?" Seung Gil's voice came out sluggish as if he was caught somewhere between his dream and reality. Before Phichit could reply, Seung Gil whispered out a quiet, 'ouch' rubbing his hand.  
  
"My hand had fallen asleep." Seung Gil muttered, sounding as annoyed and tired as Phichit felt. Cautiously, he pressed his face against Seung Gil's neck, a soft but audible groan escaping his lips.  
  
"This vacation was a failure, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well, It could have been better." Gentle fingers were running through his hair, calming him. "But I feel more relaxed than I was for the past week."  
  
He counted that as a win.  
  
"Though, I'm starving and need to brush immediately." Seung Gil made a disgruntled noise before continuing. "I need to use the bathroom too."  
  
Phichit agreed, slowly pulling away and sitting upright. Seung Gil copied his movements, his arms still wrapped around Phichit tightly. Carefully, not to hurt his neck anymore, he glanced around at the soft rays of the sun and to the gentle sway of the trees nearby. Finally, looked at Seung Gil, his knight, his boyfriend, his everything. He stared at his pink lips to his disheveled hair to his dark eyes which seemed grey in the morning light. Phichit was sitting in a cramped car in the middle of nowhere with a painful neck and a hungry stomach but, with Seung Gil beside him, he felt more at home than he had felt in any house.

## 21\. They Fight/Argue 

Phichit let out a giggle as he opened the picture Yuuri had sent him. It was a picture of Yuuri's' mother kissing the top of Viktor's head with the caption of, 'she likes him more than me' and Yuuri's pretend annoyed face but Phichit felt his lips lifting up with a fond smile.  
  
"What are you giggling about?"  
  
Phichit turned to his boyfriend, who was playing with his hair, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. It was a lazy- ‘let's do nothing’- kind of day and both of them were lounging on Seung Gil's couch, Phichit's head resting on Seung Gil's thigh.  
  
He showed Seung Gil the picture, explaining happily about how Yuuri's family had welcomed Viktor with open arms. A sudden thought made him pause mid-sentence, his giddy expression morphing into a curious one.  
  
"Seung Gil, when are you going to introduce me to your family?"  
  
The gentle fingers that were running through his hair came to an abrupt stop, and Seung Gil's soft smile faded away replaced with a frown.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Seung Gil's voice was quiet but stern, a kind of warning. Phichit knew this tone. The tone he usually had whenever he asked him about his family, his parents. He knew Seung Gil does not want to talk about it by the way he turned his face away, his shoulders stiff and his jaws clenching painfully. Ignoring all the warning signs, he continued.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.. just leave it, Phichit."  
  
Phichit sat up, accidentally waking up Gongju who was sleeping, curled around his legs.  
  
"I can't just leave it. Meeting your parents is very important to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want them to know me and accept me." He moved around, trapping Seung Gil's face with his hands, forcing him to look at him. "I want them to accept us."  
  
Seung Gil stared at him, his expression unreadable before he pried his hand off, looking away from Phichit once again. After a moment of tense silence, he shook his head. A clear answer.  
  
Something inside Phichit flared up, something like frustration mixed with confusion.  
  
"Seung Gil, this is.." he cleared his throat and continued with a smaller voice. "this isn't because you are embarrassed by me, right?"  
  
"What? no!" Seung Gil immediately turned around to face him, his voice echoing around the room. "Phichit, You are amazing and you know I'm happy to be with you. It's just that, well.." His voice turned icy, cold, but Phichit could hear a hint of sadness. "It's just that my parents aren't very accepting and they don't care about me at all so I doubt think they would accept us."  
  
Phichit blinked his eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. His heart tightened and ached for Seung Gil. Growing up, his parents were his idols, his inspiration, and safe place. They were there for him no matter what, and seeing Seung Gil so hurt because of his parents who were supposed to be his pillar, his role models and not the reason he feels uncared for, made him unusually furious. He hated the way Seung Gil would stiffen at just the mention of them or the way he had stilled before admitting his mother never let him play in the rain. Even though he understood him, he knew that there's no way they could live their lives without Seung Gil's parents knowing. Deep down, he knew hiding their relationship would do more harm than good.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seung Gil," he said softly, wiping a stray tear from his cheeks. "I just feel bad for lying to them."  
  
Seung Gil bit his lip, his fist clenching and unclenching. He looked tired, worn out. Phichit suddenly had the urge to pull him in for a tight hug, kiss the tiredness away and pretend this conversation never happened. But Phichit knew they have to talk about it sooner or later.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell them." Seung Gil's expression remained stoic even though his voice cracked as if he's on the verge of crying. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything." Phichit nodded, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me." Before he could reply, Seung Gil continued, "Even if they don't accept us. Even if they try to separate us."  
  
Reaching out his hands, he cupped Seung Gil's cheeks and gently brushed his thumb on the soft skin under his eye.  
  
"I promise. I promise to stay by your side for the rest of my life. I would n-"  
  
Phichit felt the wind being knocked out of him as Seung Gil suddenly pulled him close, his arms wrapping around him securely and his face burying in his shoulder.  
  
"I think I would like that very much."  



	3. 22. Acceptance - 26. Wedding Day

## 22\. Acceptance

Seung Gil loved him, o-so he did. Each look, each glance his way made Seung Gil feel warm inside. Some days he wants to kiss the shit out of him; other days he would prefer cuddling and soft whispers, and between all of those things he wants to just to be with him in his everyday life. He had already admitted that he loves Phichit, and Phichit had admitted that he loves him back, no matter how embarrassing it was to say aloud.

This is the surest thing he has ever felt in his life.

Being Seung Gil means that everything is separated into two categories: necessary and unnecessary. The necessary are ones that would keep him alive, keep his mental state level, or provides him with some entertainment to keep his life from being depressed. The rest of the things go into the unnecessary category. Phichit belongs in neither of those categories, but in his own special one. No one can replace or reach the level of importance that he has achieved.

At the beginning, Seung Gil threw all of those sticky feelings of wanting to be romantic with someone into the unnecessary category. He didn’t need Phichit to survive. He didn’t /need/ Phichit to keep him from going under. He didn’t need Phichit to keep him from going into dark places. So that’s why he had jumbled his feelings around until they grew strong enough that suddenly Phichit became necessary to him. Without Phichit, he would drown in his want for him. Without Phichit, his already dull and quite frankly sad life would become worse. Without Phichit, he would never see the brightness that he holds today.

That’s why Seung Gil is here now, his palms sweaty and heart racing, with his phone ringing ominously into the air around them.

“You didn’t have to do this today...” Phichit was giving him pleading eyes, his anxiety about the situation was apparently clear. “I only asked you less than a week ago to tell them.”

“I have to.” He said softly just as the phone picked up.

{Hello, Seung Gil}. Seung Gil squeezed onto Phichit’s hand as his mother answered the call. She sounded as still and regal as always, never bending to no one, not even to her own son. {Is something the matter?}

{No...} He glanced over to see Phichit watching with curious eyes. Unfortunately, Seung Gil’s mother didn’t help out with his English studies like Phichit’s mother had done for him, so the conversation had to be in Korean with quick pauses to translate. {Actually, yes, there is something the matter.}

{What?}

He composed himself for a second before droning on. {I am going to be engaged to my boyfriend soon. I am here asking for acceptance and support in our further life. His name is Phichit Chulanont, a Thailand ice skater who participates in international competitions. There is no one—}

{Why.} Flat and expressionless, like everything else.

“I am in love with Phichit.” His clear, outspoken English hung in the air, each wording meaning everything to him.

Phichit sucked in his breath and squeezed his hand tightly but Seung Gil stared at the phone screen instead of his boyfriend’s face. If he looked at Phichit now, he may never get through the call.

There was a long sigh, a tired sigh that only exemplified her discomfort. {Seung Gil, as my only son, why did you not get a wife? Settle down and have a better child that I did? What in your life made you want this?}

If he looked at Phichit now, he would have started crying at the predictable and the raw sadness of this situation.

{I am getting a husband. I will settle down and will be better parents that I had. Everything in my life was leading up to this. I did everything on my own. I got my job myself, i found my hobbies on my own, i found my love by being me. What difference would it make having a female that’s a male by my side?} He took a deep breath. {The only approve I need is of Gongju, and she accepted Phichit quicker than anyone else did. And she is a dog.}

His finger snapped over to the ‘end call’ button, clicking it, as he dropped the phone onto the bed. It was clear on what had been said and there is no taking it back. Later when he checked, the phone would say that the call was less than ten minutes long but the profoundness of it hung longer than that. Tears were rapidly pooling in Phichit’s eyes as they rolled down his cheeks, the unacceptance from Seung Gil’s mother was apparent even without being translated.

“Oh, Seung Gil,” He whispered, “I love you too.”

## 23\. Rings and Medals

Fingers trailed softly through his hair, rhythmically almost. This night was the night that the finished documentary would be launched and Seung Gil was incredibly nervous. Usually, he is able to hide behind his walls but Phichit saw through them and sat him down to calm him. In his crisp suit, he was forced to lay down on the bench with his head in his.... his love’s lap.

“Seung Gil? What has gotten you like this?” Came the soft whisper, the question that he did not want to answer at the moment.

“Just the documentary...” He sighed, the biting of night air reminding him that this was a lie or at least a half-truth. What he is truly nervous about was what was contained in the black velvet box that was clutched in his pocket. This was the night, this was the place he wanted to do it; he was going to propose.

The fingers stilled in his hair as a distant voice spoke. “Oh... excuse me. I got drinks. And also the documentary viewing is going to start in a bit.” Seung Gil recognized it as Phichit’s youngest brother, the shyest and most coy of the bunch. He didn’t bother to look up as he heard the soft clinks of glasses on the nearby table and the hesitated breath. “Seung Gil? You alright?” But even being the shyest, there was never a moment missed of kind caution.

He finally sat up, letting his man-handled hair fall as it would be. “I am okay. Just some time with Phichit, please.”

The boy nodded and bowed before scurrying inside. Seung Gil would’ve let out a grin at the sight of the paint-splotched hands that he was trying to hide if he wasn’t in this state.

“Okay, daring, what’s the matter?” Phichit leaned towards him, his hand holding onto his arm slightly.

He squeezed the box in his pocket once, then hesitated, then moved. The act was generic and common, every romantic movie or book would have this stance, but he did it anyway. Not looking at Phichit so his heart wouldn’t explode, he got up from the bench then kneeled. For a second of sudden panic, he didn’t know what he should do: ask or show the ring first. His fingers felt numb as he fumbled through his coat pocket, heart in his throat. It was like his fingers were both numb and shaking at the same time. He finally got the box out into his hands when he hear a—

—a laugh. A single laugh then a string of giggles.

“What—“

“Oh my god, Seung Gil, please stop for a moment.” He looked up see Phichit sitting there with a hand covering his mouth and the other gripping his pant leg as he laughed.

Seung Gil’s mouth opened then closed, having absolutely no idea what to say as shame suddenly washed over him. He was about to propose here and now when Phichit started to laugh. That wasn’t part of the routine.

As he sat there in a half kneel with the heart that had suddenly dropped from his throat into his stomach, he watched as Phichit calmed ever so slowly from his laugh and wipe the tears from his eyes. Stupid, utterly stupid this all was. Coming here, making the documentary, staying, falling in love just for this? Just to be laughed at? But he couldn’t fetch up the anger as that he was just so ashamed of himself.

“Oh Seung Gil my love, stop giving me that look.” The feather light touch of Phichit’s hand coasted over Seung Gil’s bent head but it was quickly detached as Seung Gil jerked away. “Seung—“

He dropped the box on the ground, its contents currently worthless as he started to back up. “Stop. You don’t...” His mind felt foggy, his eyes tearing. This was a mistake. A complete and total mistake to even think about, or even attempt. Like being brought to the pet store as a child just to find out that you could not get the pet, and that the pet didn’t even want to be picked out... no matter how off that reference was from the situation. It was all fruitless.

“I have a ring for you too.”

He didn’t want to look but he did, out of the complete absurdity of the statement. Phichit was on the ground before him, his hands gripping his coat sleeve so he couldn’t escape. His dark eyes were wide and begging, hints of regret playing behind them. “I have a ring for you too.” He repeated.

“A ring?” As all, he could rasp out, his mouth dry from the ordeal.

“Yes, it’s right here...” Only one hand moved from the sleeve so he could reach into his own inside coat pocket. There was a quick rummage before another black box was drawn and presented. “I got you one too... you were proposing, right?”

He blinked. Once, twice, before slowly taking the box from Phichit’s hand. “You...”

“Seung Gil? It's alright. I didn’t mean to propose tonight but this is the best time of any. I love you, Seung Gil, I love you so much.” He started off, his voice not low and secretive like Seung Gil’s would’ve been when proposing, but loud and proud just like he is. “You are everything I wanted. You are my knight, or I should say: soon to be called the king by my side. You are the person I want to be with, no matter the situation or hardships. I would go to you where ever you would go... uh...” There was a rosiness of his cheeks as he paused and bit his lip. “I was going to memorize a speech and all but this event got in the way and I have been all over the place. I am so sorry—“

“Stop.” Seung Gil found his voice as he sat up. “Do not start apologizing about a damn speech right now. Just say the line.”

“Which line?”

The knowing smirk playing on Phichit’s lips made him want to both laugh and swear because he knew exactly what was needed to say but wanted to hear his love say it. “Phichit. It's in basically every sappy thing ever invented. And I saw you marrying two of your hamsters together so don’t even start to deny it.

“You saw that?!”

“You are terrible at hiding.” He didn’t even try to hold back his grin as Phichit let out an embarrassed squeak. A month ago, Seung Gil had entered the apartment to see a mini wedding taking place upon the coffee table, complete with little flowers and the hamsters in makeshift robes. The odd hamster out was playing the part of the minister. So yes, Phichit had made it clear he wanted a wedding even before talking to Seung Gil about it.

“O-oh, well... just look at the ring then I’ll say it!” Phichit scrambled to the bench to retrieve the dropped box. He straightened out his coat and sat with his legs crossed, Seung Gil taking his lead and watching with steady eyes. “Let’s open them!”

Seung Gil’s carefully traced the edges and corners of the small container before slowly opening it. It was perfect. He let to box drop as he turned the ring over in his fingers. It was pure black, no stone or coloration, just a small encryption: “I love you more than the world” in Korean. So soft and subdued that the image of Phichit pulling at his hair in frustration of keeping himself from picking the brightest object in the jewelry store entered his mind. A laugh spilled past his lips.

“What is it? Do you like it?” Phichit looked up from where he was looking at his own ring with a blinding smiling.

“It’s perfect... how long did it take you to pick it out?” He just couldn't help but ask.

“Weeks! I think the store clerk knew my name and looks by heart by the time I was finished.”

Seung Gil just grinned and shook his head. “I bet he knew it the second you walked in, its hard to forget someone like you... though I never needed to forget.” He snickered as Phichit practically swooned like one of those women in the olden movies.

After some light flirting and exchanging stories about getting the rings, they finally reached the stage that made Seung Gil’s heart start fluttering again. Phichit was looking down at his ring as he crewed on his lip. “Ah... Seung Gil, I guess this is the time we put on the rings?”

He nodded and wordlessly went to put the ring on himself when Phichit let out a loud squeak and leapt forward. “No! Like this!” Phichit took the ring then held it in his fingers.

There was a long pause then...

“Seung Gil? Would you marry me? And keep me as your own? And never leave me?”

“I would have already if I could.”

## 24\. Romantic Movie KIss

The ring was something to get use to. The weight and presence of it kept on drawing his eyes towards it. Simple black and elegant— it was perfect; Seung Gil wanted nothing more than that.

But the ring was also a reminder. A reminder that he had someone he loves, has someone who loves him back and that this was real. It wasn't some fragmented dream of want and desire, this was reality where he has Phichit that they are true.

He sighed, sliding across the ice with smooth movements as his instincts take over. Phichit's eyes made his skin prickle but he ignores, knowing that turning and looking would just make him want to skate back over. Ever since Phichit found out that he skates, Phichit had been insistent that Seung Gil joins him for practice. It was all ridiculous, in Seung Gil's opinion, since he wasn’t a professional skater and, therefore, did not need to practice regularly. But of course, who could say no to those begging eyes and bright smiles. So, they struck up a deal where that Seung Gil would practice when Ciao Ciao and Phichit take breaks during practice. Now that he finished the documentary, he helps with coaching and calculating point totals on Phichit's new programs.

Drawing figure eights in the ice, he pressed a soft kiss upon his ring; he couldn't help it especially when he is thinking about his fiancé.

"Seung Gil." Looking up, he saw Phichit leaning against the nearest barrier. His phone was pointing towards him, most likely taking a video. "Come over here."

As commanded, he skated over to him. "Yes?"

Phichit stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket after clicking the end video button. He was biting his lip, his cheeks dusted pink as he mumbled, "I want to ask you something."

"Then ask it."

He was silent and patient as he waited for the question, which seemed to be a difficult one to ask by the obvious hesitance— Phichit never keeps his questions to himself, always wanting to blurt it out and wanting to know what everyone thought. "Well, I was thinking, that what if maybe—“ He took a deep breath before going on, "maybe we can learn a pair skate together. I know it sounds stupid but I keep wanting to. Just look at you! You skate wonderfully and—"

"Sure." He cut him off but that didn’t seem to be a problem because the biggest smile crossed his fiancé's face."There's no problem as long as it doesn't interfere with the other programs."

"Really?!" He nodded and Phichit let out a squeak of happiness. "Oh, thank you so much, sweetheart."

"Of course, naui wangja." A small smile fluttered up upon his lips as he gently skimmed his gloved fingers across Phichit's cheek before bringing him into a kiss. They have been using endearments for a while now, starting off with Phichit as light teasing but they start to grow more and more sweeter. Often times it was a soft whispers after they have had a taken to each other but others, it was when they were feeling light and happy. They had decided to use English endearments since they both know them, and since that he accidentally mentioned that he likes them to Phichit’s delight, but sometimes they change it up by saying ‘my prince/knight’ in their native tongues.

“So,” Sung Gil started off after their brief kiss, “What’s that video for?”

“Oh!” Phichit whipped his phone out and popped the video back up. “You just looked beautiful and serene while skating, and I wanted to post it.”

The video consisted of Seung Gil just drawing figures on the ice. He was dressed in all black except the stark white of the glove that he was wearing on his non-ringed hand. Earlier that morning, Phichit was a mess over the fact that Seung Gil was ‘just too cute’ for refusing to cover the ring with a glove, no matter how cold the rink was. But yes, even he has to admit that he looks peaceful upon the ice, and sentimental when he kissed the ring.

“You can only post it if you give me a kiss while on the ice.” Never expect Seung Gil not to take the opportunity to steal kisses from his love.

Phichit literally jumped the barrier, his arms wrapping around Seung Gil to regain his balance. He stuck his tongue out as Seung Gil told him off for doing something dangerous like that. “Kiss now?”

Instead of responding, he did so. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the kiss. It wasn’t quick and electric but long and lethargic. Phichit’s hands trailed from where he had held onto his arm up over his shoulder and to tangled his fingers into the strands at his nape. He gripped his waist, slowly pushing them forward until Phichit gently was pressed into the barrier, neither of them breaking the kiss. Phichit smelt of fruit but tasted like chocolate; for a moment he couldn’t help but wonder if Phichit snuck a chocolate when he wasn’t looking, just because he knows how addicted Seung Gil is to it.

The rink was silent except for their sighs which were impossibly loud to them. Their kiss gradually became rougher as Phichit started to pull and nibble at his lips. Seung Gil had half a mind of leaving and going back to the apartment to heat things up more when Phichit suddenly hopped up onto the barrier with his limbs clinging around Seung Gil.

“Why?” He muttered, pulling back enough to see Phichit’s faint freckles but not far enough to make him regret it.

“Hm... I just want to kiss you like this I suppose, darling~” That smirk and low whisper should be illegal when added with the legs tightening around him which only made heat pool within him. “Why don’t you keep kissing me now? I’ll give you something later~”

And so Seung Gil did; he kissed him until they were both panting for breath and running out of the rink to get anywhere away from where there could be peering eyes.

## 25\. Movie Night

"So, which one should we watch?" Phichit asked, staring down at the movies spread on the floor.

"Anything."

"How about The King and-"

"For the hundredth time?"

Phichit groaned, running a hand down his face, his engagement ring cold against his skin. An hour of searching through movies and they still found themselves unable to find one to watch for the night. Sighing in defeat, he rubbed his eyes and was about to suggest they should probably head to sleep seeing as they couldn't find one yet when a voice behind made him stop.

"Have you guys watched Kimi No Na Wa?"

Phichit turned to his sister who was staring at the movies with a very unimpressed look before looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

Sighing once more, he shook his head along with Seung Gil. If possible, his sister's expression turned more unimpressed as she placed her guitar on the couch and walked away with a quiet, 'I'll be back.'

Fifteen minutes later, the movie was ready along with three cups of hot chocolate. Phichit felt a soft smile appear as he glanced at his hand intertwined with Seung Gil's, the dim light from the movie illuminating their rings in a soft glow. It almost looked magical.

Phichit knew he would like the movie as soon as it started - the opening song was catchy, he immediately made a mental note to search it up later. As the song ended and the movie began, he took a sip of his drink and snuggled against Seung Gil, watching the screen with a small smile.

*** "Well, that was emotional." Phichit choked out as the movie finished and the screen turned black once more. Seung Gil patted him on the back, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You don't say.." His sister sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before standing up to turn the lights on. "That was my fifth time watching it and still got me." she shook her head as she sat back down. "Anyway, what did you two think about the movie?"

And that's how they found themselves two hours later, still discussing the movie - their favorite scenes and their favorite characters. To Phichit, the little sister of the main character had grown on him. She was simply adorable. They talked about the animation style to the soundtrack which had even impressed Seung Gil.

He was in the middle of ranting about his favorite scene when a sudden thought made him pause.

"Seung Gil, what if the body swap happened to us?"

A hushed silence filled the room, soon followed by Seung Gil's chuckles and his sister's teasing snort.

"Seriously, Phichit?"

"What? I think it would be cool." He shrugged and faced Seung Gil who's shoulder were shaking with laughter. "Don't you think so?"

"It would be strange." He answered a weird expression on his face as he thought about it. "Nope no way, I just can't imagine it."

"At least one of you is sensible." His sister remarked, high fiving Seung Gil.

"Seung Gil, why are you taking her side?" He whined, burying his face in his fiance's shoulder. His lips jutted out into a pout as he felt Seung Gil shake with laughter once again.

Seung Gil sighed and shook his head. "Idiot."

"Yet you love me."

"I do."

Even though this is not the first time Seung Gil had admitted it, he felt his heart stop and a smile fill up his face.

"Get married, you two." His sister commented, grinning up at them, then at the same time, both Phichit and Seung Gil held up their hands, showing off their rings proudly.

"We are!"

## 26\. Wedding Day

Phichit took a deep breath. Then another. He stared unblinkingly into the mirror, his eyes trailing over his well-fitted suit to his flushed cheeks. He moved his hand to his cheeks, they were trembling as he grazed them along the spot where Seung Gil had kissed him before being dragged off to get ready himself. His lips were red from biting it too much and his eyes, Phichit noticed, his eyes seemed happy.

"Phichit! It's time." Yuuri's excited voice sliced through his thoughts, effectively making him more nervous than he already was. "Are you okay, Phichit?" Yuuri came to stand by him, a comforting around his shoulder and a soft smile on his face.

"Y..yeah, just nervous and.." he paused, giving Yuuri a bright grin. "happy. I'm happy, Yuuri." and just like that, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Yuuri's smile widened into a genuine grin as he pulled Phichit into a bone-crushing hug. "Good. You deserve to be." Then he was dragging Phichit out of the room, tears glistening in both of their eyes.

"C'mon, he's waiting for you."

***

Phichit was sure everyone present could hear his thundering heartbeat as he walked down the aisle. From the corner of his eyes, He could see and feel everyone's gaze on him. He could hear the soft whispers and the muffled sniffs. But Phichit eyes, his entire attention was on the man standing in front of him, a blinding smile on his face, a light blush on his cheeks and if Phichit had been closer, he would have seen the stray tear rolling down his cheeks.

As his father let go of his arm after a reassuring squeeze, he faced Seung Gil, his soon-to-be-husband, and Phichit felt his mouth dry and his breath hitch. Seung Gil looked beautiful- no, he was more than beautiful, he looked stunning. Ethereal. With his hair falling gracefully over his forehead, his long and dark lashes, his flushed cheeks, his eyes sparkling, shining, glistening and so fond just for Phichit. Phichit wondered if he was marrying an angel.

Phichit smiled, licked his lips to get rid of the dryness and just when he was about to comment on how stunning Seung Gil looked, he was interrupted.

"Dear beloved, we have joined here today to share with Phichit Chulanont and Seung Gil Lee, an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. Do you support this union and affirm that these two should be married today?"

In unison, the guests replied with a, "We do." and even then Phichit's eyes never left Seung Gil's.

Somewhere over his pounding heart, Phichit could vaguely hear someone saying, 'it's time for the vows,' and closing his eyes to gather the strength, he took a deep breath before starting it.

"Seung Gil Lee..." He began, his voice quavering and his eyes filling up with tears. "The first time I heard of you, I was immediately intrigued. When I met you, I don't know you would be this important, never knew I would get to share the rest of my life with you. Never knew you would be my forever." He paused and reached out to gently wipe a tear rolling down Seung Gil's cheek. "Thank you for letting me into your life, for letting me spend my life with you. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. Seung Gil, I am giving it all to you, all that I have with me because you are my everything right now."

He was crying now. Large, fat tears escaping his eyes uncontrollably and before he could we could wipe them away, gentle, careful fingers were on his cheeks, anchoring him, calming him.

"Phichit.." Seung Gil's voice was hoarse yet steady. "I wrote three pages of vows," He chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "but seeing you standing in front of me, all I could think is, I love you. I love you so much and Phichit, thank you for letting me be your knight."

Everything else happened like a dream, but Phichit remembered his hand trembling as he placed the ring on Seung Gil's finger. He remembered Seung Gil's lips tasting like tears, like home. Phichit remembered cutting the cake, remembered someone shoving a piece of cake on his face - probably his sister, remembered Seung Gil kissing the frosting off his lips. He remembered slow dancing to 'Say You Won't Let Go,' his arms tightly wrapped around Seung Gil's neck. He remembered his friends and family congratulating them, Seung Gil's tearful face when his mother officially welcomed him into the family. Lastly, he remembered Seung Gil's hand clasped in his as they went home, now officially married.

***

They were lying side by side, their hands and legs intertwined. The last rays of the sun basking them in warmth and making everything appear softer, enchanting. Phichit smiled as he looked at his husband, wondering how lucky he got to marry this wonderful man.

"Hey, Seung Gil. Do you know what happened to the prince and the knight?"

"What?"

"They got married and.." he pressed a tender kiss to Seung Gil's hand where the ring was. "and they lived happily ever after."

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.  
> Extreme thanks to Bracari and Shan for creating the art for this fic.


End file.
